


Half Badass, Half Sweetheart

by Novathenovsss



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Eventual relationship, Hinted Rape, Magic, Monster Heat, My own headconnons, Panic Attacks, Protective Sans, Tags to be added, Violence, Weapons, Well they are, Youtube References, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, did I mention that the reader is a badass, johnny sucks, maybe smut if the people want it, monsters were on the surface before zombies happened, other references from shows movies and games you might know, papyrus is there but you and sans do get some alone time eventually, reader is a badass, real survival tips, sans has the hots for you, sans just wants to fuck you at first but then realizes he likes you more then just a good fuck, slowish burn, this story is on wattpad, with sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novathenovsss/pseuds/Novathenovsss
Summary: It's the end of the fucking world. What else would you like to know? That there's zombies, that there's a skeleton or maybe that you're a badass? Well that's it mostly, but I'll tell you what, it's the end of the fucking world.Or has yours just begun?(A/N) This is a uf!Sans x reader fanfiction taking place in the zombie apocalypse. You both get into trouble with the dead and the living. You will get your fill on fluff, angst, romance, adventure and of course, zombies and your favorite skeleton. Updates on the first Saturday of the month, unles something comes up.





	1. Hot New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve ever posted and i hope you like it! This toke a part of my soul so i hope it’s good.

“-And we need group 3 monitoring the wall, as for group 2-“ bla bla bla, that’s all Sans heard. The stupid leader of this group kept spitting out boring shit. He rolled his eye lights, why did he have to be here and listen to this? 

Ugh, whatever.

He and boss was only here to steal their stuff; get in, gain their trust, steal their stuff. Heh, idiots didn’t know what was coming. 

The room they’re in is a old company meeting room, it had a bunch of chairs in rows, facing away from the door, facing the guy talking instead. 

“-New girl in the group,” he looked over to someone and moshed them to come up, “Why don’t you come up and introduce yourself.” Oh~ that. Now that, got his attention. There wasn’t many women in this group(the ones that were, ether were taken, not interested or not his taste) maybe he could get lucky. 

He could see a sandy blond head shake, “I don’t think that’s necessary,” a female voice said. Damn, their voice was sexy; strong and powerful, but still has a sweetness to it. “Nonsense, everyone needs to know your name and that you’re apart of the group now,” the leader guy says and he hears them sigh. He sees the sandy blond stand up and walk up to the front and damn they had a great ass.

She turns around with a unamused look on her beautiful face, “I’m Sheraden and uh, yeah,” she looked back to the leader guy, “Can i go sit down now?” 

Holy shit! They had delicious curves(unlike a lot of the other skinny ass women around) and perky boobs that looked so fuckin’ soft. They had on a gray t-shirt with arrows in the shape of a heart tucked into her jeans(which made her curves all the better), a red and pink flannel as a jacket, jeans with flowers stitched into the lags, brown combat boots and a belt with a big knife, a pistol and other nick-nacks he didn’t know the purposes of. 

“Uh, yeah, i guess,” leader guy says scratching the back of his neck. The girl nods and sits down in her seat. Leader guy clears his throat, gaining the attention of the group(except him, his eye lights were still trained on the new girl) and looks over to someone in the small crowd, “Johnny, you and your group are assigned to raid the Bass Pro store and Sheraden is now in your group,” he could hear Johnny sigh. That’s the group he and boss are in, looks like he may get to know this new girl a little better~ 

“Alright, that’s all the announcements for today, all the groups with assignments may get started. Stay safe everyone,” with that everyone starts getting up. Sans try’s to look to where you went, but loses you in the crowd.

Ah well, you’re in the same group and going on the same mission; he’ll see you again soon.

~~~

Audible eye roll.

You had been cornered by rotters and ‘The savers to all!’(as thy called themselves. Idiots, acting like this is some fucking game) came to your fucking rescue(you could’ve figured a way out on your own if given more time) so, now you’re in these idiots group. 

You wouldn’t have gone with them if you weren’t out of water and really dehydrated. All you wanted was water and now you’re ‘Part of the family, where you can be safe!’ seriously, their words exactly. Fuckin’ idiots were setting themselves up for a truck load of shit; getting raided by a more heartless group, falling into a false sense of security... getting attached to people that will die. 

Whatever, you’re going to leave tonight, anyway. At least you get to get some supplies form the Bass Pro store, you were thinking about clearing it out, but decided to find water first; dumb to go in dehydrated and weak. 

“Ok! You four in the Caddy, you two in the truck and you, me, the skeletons and the new girl in the Jeep!” ‘Johnny’ the leader of the group you’ve been assigned to, yells to other people and yourself. Who dose he think he is? Ordering you around like that- ugh!

“Ay! New girl! In the Jeep,” he says glaring at you and you glare back, “Now.” Ugh, fine. You’ll be gone soon, no use in making a ruckus. You roll your eyes and hop in the passenger side back seat, putting your backpack on your feet. Your leg is pressed up against someone, but you don’t look at them, you just look out the window, they’re leg feels weird, skinny, bony? Now you’re tempted to look, but eh. 

You settle for getting your book out of your bag. Reading’s nice. Yeah, reading’s better then social interaction...

“whatcha readin’?” Whoa, that voice was just down right sinful. It was so deep and you could feel it rumble throughout your body and that Brooklyn accent, holy shit, that accent. You could feel his shoulder press against yours, he was looking over you to see your book. 

You kept your head down, knowing your cheeks were red(damn his voice) “A book,” you decide to play it cool, distant, playful. He snorts, “no shit,” he says chuckling. “what kind of book smartass?” You smirk and decide to cut him a brake, “A sci-fi space adventure.” You feel him shift to look over your shoulder more, “ya like sci-fi?” He asks sounding interested. You shrug, “Sure, i like any book that takes my mind of the end of the world, really.” 

You tried to read whenever you had time, but only when you had time. If you have something better to do, then you’re going to do it. Reading though, mmmhmm, reading’s nice. 

“yer sheraden, the new girl, right?” Well, looks like he wants a conversation. You mark your place, put the book in your lap and turn to look at him- whoa, ok. He’s a monster, a skeleton monster to be exact. 

His scull is round and he has checks made out of bone, he has razor sharp teeth like a shark pulled up into a smile and one gold one, instead of empty eye sockets, there’s red pinprick’s of light, he’s wearing a big black jacket with yellow fur lining the hood and a red turtleneck under that, you look down to see gym shorts with a yellow stripe on each side of his legs, your eyes trail even further down to see red sneakers. 

“ya see somethin’ ya like?” Your eyes whip back up to meet his pinpricks and your checks heat up. Shit, you were staring and you don’t know how to flirt. Should you play along? Well, he’s not not attractive, no, for a skeleton he’s surprisingly ho- good looking. Eh, why not? “Maybe,” you smile sweetly, your red cheeks the only way of knowing about your embarrassment. 

He chuckles and his smile widens and damn, his laugh is going to be the end of you. He looks you up and down, leans in closer and his voice drops lower, “same ‘ere, sweetheart.” 

Holyshityourchecksaresoredandnowyoureallhotandbotheredholyfuckingshit. 

“SANS! STOP FLIRTING WITH THE HUMAN!” A shrill voice screech’s from the front passenger seat. ‘Sans’(as the voice called him) leans back smirking, “sure, whatever you say boss.” You keep your head down in embarrassment and he laughs. 

System reboot...

You force out a laugh, “So uh, yeah, I’m Sheraden and you arreee..?” 

“sans. sans the skeleton,” he says with a smile. You smile back... now you don’t know what to do... 

~~~

“ya like jokes?” He said and herd boss grown. He found that humans are more happy to fuck when he’s not as straight forward as he was in the underground, cracking some jokes might lessen the tension. Your hazel eyes met his red ones, “Yeah, there cool.” His grin widens slightly. 

It would probably be best to start of with normal jokes, no dirty or dark humor. “how did the skeleton know it was going to rain?” You thought for a second, looking down at your lap, making your wavy hair fall over your cheeks. “Heee felt it in his bones?” You said looking back up at him. 

“he read the forecast, you fucking idiot,” he says grinning. You snort and dissolve into a fit of giggles, holding your hand over your mouth. “Ok, heheh, i heh heh i wasn’t expecting that,” you say getting over you laughter. This reaction is a nice break from normally getting slapped by Papyrus.

“I got one, ok, yesterday a clown held open a door open for me, it was such a nice jester,” you snicker at your own joke and he laughs too. “a’ight, i’m only friends with 25 letters of the alphabet, i don’t know y.” You laugh once again and he smiles proudly. “Damn, uhhh,” you said looking up, thinking of another joke. “Ok, 6:30 is the best time on a clock... hands down, pifft.” He laughs, he hadn’t heard that one before. 

“Look alive, we’re here,” the leader of their group said puling to a stop. Sans watched as your smiling and joking face turned into a solemn one. He was surprised at how quickly your mood changed. You took a breath, preparing yourself for the mission. You whisper a quiet “ok” to yourself and open the car door, stepping out(giving him a great view of your ass). 

He gets out as well, looking to see some of the group killing some of the dead bastards, there was only about 10 or 15. “Ok! Everyone in front of the main doors!” Johnny prick face said, already in front of the doors. He saw you walk up to one of the dead and pull the hunting knife from your belt. You lifted your knife, getting into a fighting stance(which was hot) and swept the feet out from under the blooded man with a beard and a beer belly and quickly crouched to stab it in the head. 

“STOP DROOLING OVER THE HUMAN, IDIOT!” Papyrus says, grabbing him by the hood and dragging him over to the group. Papyrus comes to a halt and drops him next to him. “oof! fuckin’ hell papyrus! did you have to drop me on my tailbone?!” Sans says rubbing his, said tailbone. “DON’T BE SUCH A BABY! AND STAND UP! YOU’RE OPEN FOR ATTACKS LIKE THAT!” 

“fine. fuckin’ damn it,” Sans grumbled to himself as he stood. Once he was standing he looked to his right to send a glare to him, he just stood there, his arms crossed and a scowl on his skull. 

At least their relationship had improved a little. After they left the underground things had gotten better between them. They had a heart (heh) to heart and solved some of their problems. Hitting had stoped for the most part and at the end of the day they both knew that they cared about each other. 

The rest of the group formed a crowd, he looked to find you on the opposite side, standing further back to observe everything. “Alright, pay attention, I’m only gonna say this once,” Johnny said, gaining the attention of the group. “Here’s the plan; there’s bound to be some rotters in there, we run in and take them out, then, raid the place.” Everyone nods in agreement, getting into fighting stances. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

Everyone’s eyes fall onto you, you’re standing there, twirling your knife in your hand with a look that screams your previous words. “E.. e-excuse me?” Johnny prick face said, eyes wide and mouth open agape. Sans was grinning, he always hated Johnny, it was nice to see him get owned. 

“Look,” you started, “You might have your own little quirks, but that is a horrible idea.” You were still twirling your knife expertly though your fingers. Johnny scoffs, “What? You have a better idea?” You shifted your weight from one leg to the other. Damn those strong legs. “Yeah actually, i do,” you say rising your eyebrows sassily. 

“Firstly,” you start again, “These kind of stores are built to be lit by mostly electric lighting and since there’s no electricity, it’s most likely almost pitch black in there, so we’ll be going in blind and we have no idea how many rotters are actually in there, for all we know there could be dozens and dozens, it’ll be like running straight into herd,” you finish and Johnny gapes at you. 

Johnny gains his composure enough to respond, “Well what’s your brilliant plan?” You’re quick to answer. “We open one of the doors ajar, make some noise and when they sick there heads out, we pike ‘em.” Sans thought about it, that did sound smarter. Huh, you actually know what you’re doing. 

Johnny pinches the bridge of his nose, “That could take forever.” You sigh and growl, “Yeah, but at least we’ll make it out alive.” He can feel your soul getting more and more irritated. And the more mad you get the faster you knife gets twirled. 

“Marvin put me in charge, so we’re doing my plan.”

“You’re plan is going to get people killed!” 

“You just joined our group, you have no authority!”

Your knife went faster and he thought you were going to cut yourself for sure. 

“oi! maybe ya should listen ta the girl doin’ the fancy ass knife tricks,” Sans says and you stop flipping your knife and grasp the handle tightly, your eyes falling on him. Johnny was flabbergasted and you gave him a shocked look that turned thankful. He gave you a small smile in response. 

“We’re doing it my way and that’s final!” Johnny screams his arms at his sides, face cherry red with anger(and maybe embarrassment?). You roll your eyes, taking some steps back. “Ugh, whatever. Your lives aren’t my problem,” you mumble under your breath. 

Johnny sighs and smooths out his shirt, “Ok, you two, open the doors on my signal, so we can go in.” A woman and teenage boy stand in front of the door, holding the handles, ready. “Ok, on three,” Johnny says and everyone gets into their stances, including him and Papyrus. 

“One...”

“Two...” 

~~~

“Three!”

The doors are thrown open and everyone runs in, you’re at the back of the group because you aren’t going to get yourself killed because someone was stupid. You’re still mad you lost the argument, but you’re thankful that Sans stood up for you, even though it didn’t really help. 

You enter the building, your knife raised up, ready to strike. It’s so dark your eyes have to adjust to it, looks like you were right. You blink and see the others piking rotters, there has to be at least 100 of them. You immediately take notice that everyone is having trouble. You really want to say ‘I told you so, you fucking cunt’, but now probably isn’t the time.

You’ll say it latter though. 

Oh shit! Focus Sheraden! Focus right fucking now! 

A rotter lunges at you, you side step just in time. It falls to it’s knees and you pike it. Ok, that... was to close. Now that you’re feeling the full effects of adrenaline, you move into action. 

You pull a rotter off the boy that held open the door, his blue eyes were wide with horror. Poor kid, this was probably one of his first missions. The rotter turns in your grasp to snap at you, you struggle momentarily, but gain the upper hand by shoving it to the ground, you finish it by stomping on it’s head.

“T-thanks,” the kid says, breathlessly, quivering from the close call. You don’t have time respond as two rotters come at you. You grab the outstretched arm of the closer rotter and twist it behind it’s back, shoving into the other one, giving you enough time to pike them both. 

But, of course, you don’t get a break as one grabs your shoulder, swiftly, you flip it over your shoulder, piking it with no time to waist as another one knocks you off your feet. It’s on you, snapping at you and you can smell it’s wretched breath. You try to push it off you, but it has to weigh over 200 pounds. 

Well...

Shit.

Your hand that’s holding your knife is pinned under it’s chest, so you can’t stab it. It kept snarling and snapping and your breath becomes quick and uneven. You were helpless! You were going to die because of this idiot’s stubbornness and stupidity! No! nononono!

In the blink of an eye, a blunt object slams into it’s head and it goes limp. You let out a sigh of relief. It gets pulled off you and there stands Sans, holding out a bony hand to help you up. With a small smile, you take his hand, the bones of his hand is hard, but hold warmth. “Thanks,” you say breathlessly, just like that boy did earlier. Sans’s smile widens, “‘course, sweetheart.” 

You look at each other, “Back to back?” You question and he nods curtly, you both press your backs together and start to take out the dead bastards. 

A deteriorated woman, whose hair was probably once blonde, but is now rusty red from blood lunges at you, pushing you further into Sans’s back, but he’s sturdy and keeps you up. You grunt and kick her legs apart, making her go down to her knees, you pike her and kick her away from you. 

“AAAHH!” You hear a high pitch scream from behind you, so you assume Sans saw it sense that’s where he’s facing. “Sans, did you see what that was?” You say as you pike a little kid rotter. “the kid got eaten,” he says and you feel him move to stab a rotter. 

Your breath caches in your throat. There’s only one person in the group young enough to be called a kid; the kid that you saved. He’s... he’s dead? “Damn it,” you whisper, your heart clinching painfully as you stab a rotter. You didn’t know him, but he was just a kid. Ugh, this is why you stay by yourself; you care to much. There have been multiple occasions were you almost get yourself killed because you couldn’t walk away from someone in need of help.

A rotter comes at you full force and you roundhouse it in the side, knocking it down and you lean down to stab it. You look around quickly, you count six more. You stab another, that makes five. “How manny left on your side,” you yell over all the growls to Sans. “uh, seven- no, eight,” he says, his voice strained. 

You pike another and the others take out the last three. “Shit!” You scream as one latches onto your forearm. Sans turns around and pikes it with a sharp bone. Johnny looks at you with wide eyes, “She’s bit! Somebody pike her!” You look at him holding out your arm, “No! Wait-“ you try to defend yourself, but are cut of by him swinging a baseball bat at your head. You duck with a gasp. 

Did Johnny just try and kill you?! That bastard! He comes at you again, but you’re to fast. “I’m not bit, you fuckin’ cunt!” You yell as you dodge. He comes at you again and you twist his arm behind his back. You carne your neck to talk into his ear, “I said ‘I’m not bit, you fuckin’ cunt’.” 

You push his arm further the wrong way and he whines in pain, “B-but i just saw you!” No rotters have come up to you while you’ve been dealing with your minor disturbance and you quickly find out that Sans has been keeping them off your ass. “If you would let me explain!” You shove him away from yourself and take off your flannel jacket. “See?!” You say, showing him your leather covered forearms. You always wore them, they’ve saved you multiple times. 

His face pales, “Oh.” You glare at him, “Yeah ‘oh’.” All of a sudden a female voice rings out. You turn around to see a woman with short brown hair, screaming as a rotter rips open her wrist and a man with dark skin try’s to pull it off her. You run over and stab the rotter sinking it’s teeth into her and she falls to the ground, sobbing and clutching her bit wrist.

The man that was trying to help her goes to his knees, grasping her right hand. “Baby, no. Don’t do this,” he says, tears slipping down his brown cheeks. You look around to see everyone watching, you were about to yell at them to kill the rest of the rotters, but notice they’re all piked.

You look back to the women on the ground. She’s bit and bleeding out, the bite you can fix if you’re quick, but the bleeding... that will take cauterizing. You take a deep breath. Ok, you can do this. 

Without another thought, you’re kneeling beside her and looking at the man. “I can help save her, but it’s risky,” you say your adrenaline still pumping. He looks up from her to you, “Anything. Do whatever you have to.” You look to the woman, “Is that what you want?” You can’t do this if it’s not what she wants. She nods. “Y-yes, i have to get back to my son.” Your heart clenches. That boy isn’t going to lose his mom. 

You nod and kick into leader mode, “Ok! You,” you point at a man with red hair, holding a axe, “Go get medical supplies, bandages, rubbing alcohol, the works.” He nods and runs of into the store. You press your flannel to her wrist, trying to slow the bleeding. “Someone go find a blow torch!” You yell over your shoulder. 

“Someone get me a sterilized hatchet, axe, machete, whatever you find first!” You yell and see everyone just staring at you in shock. Your eyes harden, “Now!” At that people move into action. The red head comes back, arms full with supplies. 

“Does anyone have any medical experience?” Everyone shakes there head. Great. You’re on your own. Ok, makeshift nurse. “Ok, who can handle lots of blood?” A woman steps up to you, “I can,” she says, confident. “Get over here and put pressure on this, then.” She does as told and takes your place, pressing on the, already blood soaked flannel. You put your hands over her’s, pushing down, you look into her eyes, “Press harder. Don’t be afraid of hurting her.” She nods and pushes harder. 

You walk over to the red head and take the supplies. It looks like he got everything you asked for. You drop the stuff beside the woman and a man with a scruffy beard hands you a axe. You nod in thanks and he nods back. 

“Ok, move,” you say, putting your hand on your makeshift nurse’s shoulder, pushing her away from the wounded lady. You look to the man still holding her hand, “Keep her attention and... give her something to bite onto.” He nods, putting a cloth to her mouth, “Look at me baby,” he says and she takes the cloth, looking at him. 

You take the flannel of her arm and pour rubbing alcohol on her arm and the axe. You lift the axe over your head. “Ok... Here we go,” with that, you bring the axe down, a sickening crunch sounding through the store. Her arm comes off at the elbow, blood splattering all over. She lets out a shrill cry and you cringe. 

“Ok, hustle! Where’s that blow torch?!” A woman runs up to you with the blow torch. “H-here,” She says and you take it. The woman is bleeding out fast, you’re running out of time. You turn on the torch on full blast, wasting no time, you put the axe up to the nozzle. The axe is engulfed in the flame, making the metal glow bright red. 

Once the metal is hot enough you turn off the torch and set it down. You take another deep breathe and kneel beside the woman’s arm. Not wanting to waste more time for her to bleed out or the axe to cool down, you press the, still glowing blade to her blooded stub. She screams and her skin sizzles unpleasantly. The stench of cooked skin fills your nostrils and you almost gag, but hold it down. 

After screaming and crying for the entirety of the hot axe on her skin, she passes out. The man panics, “Baby, baby stay awake!” He lightly touches her cheek. You reach around him to feel her pulse, “She’s alive. She just passed out from the pain,” you say and he lets out a shuddering sigh. You rap what’s left of her arm and stand up. 

You breathe heavily and look around to see everyone staring at you in astonishment. Your eyes land on the mutilated body of the boy and drift back to the passed out woman. Your adrenaline rush starts to come down and your eyes fill with tears, you look back around at everyone and storm out of the building, making your way to the small pond that resided outside of the shop. 

When you make it over to the pond you crouch down and dunk your bloody hands in the water, rubbing viciously, needing the blood to go away. Your vision is blurry from the salty water that collects in your eyes, “Stupid idiots.” You grumble to yourself. “That boy is dead and now that woman has to live without an arm,“ you scrub under your fingernails viciously. 

“Ugh!” You hit the water in frustration, making the red swirl in the water even further. You know death is a inevitable, even before the apocalypse it still was, but you can’t stand it when people die when you could’ve saved them. There’s been so many times you could have saved people, but at the same time, you couldn’t. 

“you ok?” You gasp and throw a throwing knife at the head of the figure that spoke. You look closer to see you, oh jeez, you just threw that at Sans, but he caught it right before it impaled him. “aw, i thought we wer’ buds,” he says teasingly, holding the knife not even centimeters away from his nasal cavity with two phalanges like how someone would hold a cigarette. 

Man, he caught it just in time. 

“Oh, dude. I’m so sorry, I thought you were a rotter-er, I should’ve know since you talked, but I thought-“ he cuts you off, waving his hand dismissively, “fergetaboutit.” You let out a sigh and your shoulders sag. He walks over and holds it out to you, you stand and reach out to take it, but he pulls it back before you can take it. “yer’ not gonna throw it at me again, are ya?” He says, wearing a teasing grin. You scoff, “As long as you stay on my good side,” you say, your hands on your hips and a teasing grin as well. 

He chuckles a deep and rich laugh that makes you almost shiver. “a’right, a’right, i’ll play nice,” he says handing you the knife for real this time. You put the knife in it’s rightful place, on your belt. He leans in close to your ear, “most of ta’ time tha’ is.” This time you do shiver. He leans back from your red face and laughs, throwing his head back. 

Eventually you get over your embarrassment and laugh as well, “Very funny. Now why did you come over here?” You say, turning around, dunking your hands back into the water, scrubbing once again. “You care ‘bout me or something,~” you say teasingly. “psh, no. Jus’ didn’t want ta have ta keep listenin’ to that dude crying over his girl,” you hear his voice from behind you. 

Ouch. You realize that he has every right to not care about you, but still.

Ouch. 

You look at your hands and come to the conclusion that they’re not getting any better. You sigh and stand, shaking the water of your hands. You turn around to look at him, “ya know, ya should’ve seen Johnny’s face when you took control of everythin’,” he singers, “was priceless.” You chuckle, “Heh, i bet.” You’re kinda sad that you couldn’t see his face now. 

You start walking back to the store and you can hear Sans following you. “Let’s hope they haven’t all died while we were gone,” you say mostly to yourself. Sans jogs to catch up, “eh,” he shrugs, “i wouldn’t put it above ‘em.” You chuckle. 

You walk in with Sans beside you to see the man still on his knees next to the woman and everyone standing awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Everyone looks up to you when hearing your and Sans’s foot steps. You stand there, not knowing what to do either. “SANS, COME OVER HERE!” You almost jump at the loud voice, you remember that voice from the car. 

You look to where the voice came from to see another skeleton, unlike Sans he is a couple feet taller then you, whereas Sans is a head taller then you. He resembles a skeleton more then Sans, being slimmer and having a more normal skull. He has a loose black crop top that shows his spine, tight black pants that show the top of his pelvis, red boots, red gloves and a red tattered scarf. 

You look back to Sans, he smiles, shrugs and walks over to stand next to the other skeleton. You go kneel next to the woman and check her pulse. The man looks to you, “Is she going to be ok?” You smile sympathetically, “Her pulse is good, considering.” You take your flashlight from your belt and lift her eyelids, you bring the light to each of her eyes and her pupils shrink. You holster your flashlight and look back to the man, “She’s responding, so that’s good,” your eyes flicker to her for a second, “I think she’ll be ok.”

He sighs and kisses her hand. “Thank you... thank you so much,” he says, his chocolate brown eyes watering up. You smile and stand, “Of course.” You look around to see everyone’s gaze still on you. A woman with hair that was perfect hair in the apocalypse’s standers takes a shaky step forward, “W-what’s the plan?” 

Johnny steps forward, “Well we’re-“ the same woman cuts him off, “No. I was talking to her,” she says and points to you. You stand there, frozen, eyes confused. A couple others nod, agreeing. “Yeah, I agree. We should listen to the new girl,” a short man says. 

“B-but I’m in charge-“ Johnny stutters out, but another man cuts him off, “Last time you were ‘in charge’ a kid got killed and a woman bit, which is only alive because of the new girl.” Ok, you were flattered and confused at the same time. 

Johnny’s face portrayed hurt and betrayal. A smirk pulled at your lips, but you kept it at bay. It felt nice to be wanted, before the apocalypse your personality and skill set weren’t all that popular. You were a uprising writer, working a day job at Apple(a costumer service employee, you didn’t make new phones or anything like that). You were not very good at domestic life, you sucked at it in fact; every boyfriend was lost, keeping a job was close to impossible, taxes were fucking hard and house chores were not your thing. No, apparently piking rotters, raiding places, surviving in the wild and out smarting the end of the world(and the people in it) was more your forte. 

Johnny gets over his shock and throws his hands up as he yells, “Fine! Listen to her! See how long you last without me!” He marches out of the building, face red with a scowl. He gets in the moving truck and slams the door. The red head that brought the medical supplies walks up to you, “So, Sheraden?...” he pauses, looking at you questioningly and you nod, “What’s the plan?” You look around yourself at everything and everyone. 

“Ok, you three,” you point at the man with the scruffy beard, a pencil thin woman and the woman with the perfect hair, “You’re assigned to the clothing section.” They nod and you turn to the injured woman and the dark skinned man, your expression softens slightly, “You stay with her, she needs you, but don’t stay ‘ere, go get in one of the cars, ‘s safer that way.” Whoa, your slang is kicking in, it normally dose that when you’re tired or talking to fast. M’kay, real it in, Sheraden. 

He nods and picks her up bridal style, you turn around to face the others. “You guys go to the camping and survival section,” you address the red head, your makeshift nurse, a chubby man and a dark skinned woman. The only ones left are the skeletons and a young couple, you saw their magic, they can probably take care of the back on their own. “You four raid the back of the store.” The taller skeleton grumbles and Sans grins. 

“Ok, everyone stick together, no one go off by themselves, get everything, even if you think we don’t need it, everything will eventually be useful. And I’ll take care of the weapons department,” with that you take out your knife and twirl it as you start walking. You hear the shambling of everyone’s feet heading off in their assigned places. 

Hell yes! You get to go find new weapons! You’ve been wanting to get some new guns for so long. Fine-afucking-ly!

You weave through shelves and racks towards the stars. You knew the weapons were upstairs, you’ve had your fair share of time in Bass Pro shops, your dad was a country man at heart, he always had you and your brothers outside, learning survival techniques, hunting, all that. 

You shake the memories of hunting and wrestling with your brothers out of your mind and continue up the stars. You scan the top level, your knife griped in a white knuckled grasp. 

“boo.” 

Someone says right by your ear, without thinking, you turn around and grab their arm and twist it behind their back. “ow! fuck, doll, it’s me!” They say and you crane your neck to look at their face, “Sans,” you let him go, “Don’t do that, you scared the shit out of me.” He rubs his arm, “duly fuckin’ noted.”

You look at him apologetically, “Sorry, you ok?” He stands to his full height, looking down at you with a smirk, “’m fine, sweetheart, i can handle some ruff play.” Your cheeks heat up at how smooth and deep his voice is(and his words, of course). You push past him, brushing your shoulders in the process. 

You try to ignore the heat on the tips of your ears as you walk towards the weapons. Damn, how was he able to get under your skin? Ugh, whatever. “Why aren’t you with your group in the back?” You ask, not daring to look back at him. You hear him shuffling behind you, “think my bro ‘n ta’ love birds can handle it on their own. ‘n like ya said, nobody should go by themselves, that includes you.” 

Your eyes narrow, “That doesn’t apply to me, I’m better off by myself.” He comes to walk beside you, “yeah, yeah, yer a stone cold badass. i’m still comin’ though.” 

You wouldn’t say it out loud, but it was kinda nice to not be alone. You’ve been alone for so long, you’ve been in since for so long, you haven’t felt the presence of someone in so long. And you hate that you need interaction with living things, that you grow attachments to people, that you want interactions with living things. It sucks, but humans are social animals. Physically, you can take care of yourself, but mentally, you do need interaction. And you hate that.

“Fine.” You make it to the gun counter and your eyes light up, you pick up your pace. You look over the guns, knifes, bows, all the beautiful weapons. “Fuck yes,” you say, your hands on the glass counter, the cold glass cooling your sweaty hands and Sans chuckles, a deep barytone rumble. “ya like guns?” He knows the answer because of your reaction, but asks anyway. “Have ever sense I shot my first round,” you says, referring to when you were six and your Dad let you shoot at a tree.

You smile at the memory, the kick back nearly nocked you of your feet and a pice of bark you shot off hit your older brother in the face. Your mother fretted over him, she never did like you kids doing those things, she was a city girl at heat. Your mother and father were a odd couple and often fought, but were a model couple, nonetheless. 

“well,” Sans pauses to summon a bone and lifts it over his shoulder, “lets get some guns.” With that he brings the club-like bone down on the glass, you, only getting out a shrieked “Wait!” The bone hits the glass with a thud, but other then that? Nothing. “the hell?” He mumbles, eye lights confused. 

You sigh, bringing his attention away from the, sill intact counter, to you instead. “It’s bulletproof, dummy,” you answer at his raised bone brow. He huffs, apparently unhappy about being called a dummy. “well, how th’ hell was i s’poss ta know?” You say nothing as you look over the counter and see a employee laying face down. 

With a grunt, you vault over the counter with practiced ease. You pike the rotter, not trusting that it’s fully dead. “wha’cha doin’?” You hear Sans ask from the other side of the counter. You look up for a second, seeing him leaning his elbow on the glass. “Need keys,” you answer simply, rummaging through the pockets until your fingers met metal. You smirk in victory, rising to your feet. “Keys,” you jingle the ring of keys in front of Sans and smiles lazily. 

“well done, kitten,” he says and you rise a brow at the pet name. “Kitten? Really?” He shrugs saying nothing, so you decide to drop it. Eh, it’s not like it’s hurting anybody. You’re gonna be gone soon anyway, no reason to cause conflict. 

You never were one to cause shit, you were more the one to help de-escalate the situation that your wired ass friends would get themselves into. A smile pulls at your lips at the found memories of all the trouble your squad would get into. 

You really miss them...

You shake the thoughts from your mind, your hair slapping your cheeks ever so slightly. No time for thinking of them, you need to keep your head in the game. You look back to Sans to see him watching you intently, his expression unreadable. You clear your throat before speaking, “Alright, bone boy,” you address him and he winks at the nickname, “Go get that basket so we can get to work.” He lazily trudges over to the cart a dozen feet away that you motioned to. 

You turn around and look at the shelves of guns with your hands on your hips, a pleased look in your eyes. Sans’s voice shakes you from your day dreams of shooting the new guns. “oi, i got tha basket,” he says and you hear the basket hit the counter, you whip around to see that he pushed it, a easy going smile on his face. “oops,” he says with no remorse in his fetchers or voice. 

You roll your eyes playfully and start opening the gun cases. As you unlocked the first one your eyes got a little brighter and you hurried to open the others. As your fingers hit the cold metal, your excitement grows. Is that a M-16?! Ho-ho-ho, it’s Christmas and you have rich parents! 

You put the first gun(a revolver but who’s paying attention? Ha, that was a joke, you are. It’s guns, of course you’re paying attention) and Sans throws it into the cart. Fucking throws it. You look at him wide eyed. And he just raises a eye(bone?) brow. “Dude. You can’t just throw guns around,” you say like it’s the mots obvious thing in the world, because it is! 

He just looks at you, “why?” He says like it’s not the most obvious thing. “Because it’s dangerous,” you say, not thinking it needs any more expansion, but he still looks confused. You sigh, feeling a rant coming on. 

“Well first of all, you’re supposed to treat all guns as if they’re loaded and the safety is off, that’s, like, gun safety 101,” you say, looking back on your 12 hour gun safety class that your mom would make you and your brothers take every year. She always was a worry wart, but it always kept you and your brothers safe so, you appreciate in now. 

“but it wasn’t loaded,” he says and you feel irritation rise in your chest. “Yeah, but you never know and you could damage the gun. Just, please be more careful,” you say almost not even caring anymore, you’re tired and your feet hurt really bad, a ache at the bottom of your feet moving up your cafes. 

He just shrugs, seeming passive about the subject. You put other guns on the counter and yo notice that Sans takes a little more care with handling them and the corners of your lips twitch up. 

After opening all the cases and having to get two more baskets, you have cleared the area of the weapons. Sans had made the joke ‘picked clean like bones’ and you snorted. 

You are currently pushing one of the carts as Sans pulls the other two behind him with magic. You both make it back to the front of the store and everyone gets to loading the trucks and cars. The rest of the drive back to the base is a blur of aching feet and skeleton puns.


	2. *Mission Impossible Theme Blairs In The Distance*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws the chapter on the table then flips the table* Welcome back to this mess! Hope you enjoy!

You got back to the camp and now you’re in the cafeteria room. It was loud, people were talking, kids laughing, plats and cups clanking, you weren’t used to all this noise, maybe before the apocalypse it would be normal, but after being alone for so long? No, now it felt weird, dangerous. Noise is dangerous, you were always trying to be quiet and now you’re in this room with all this noise. 

It was just weird. 

“Come on, we need to get her to the medical center!” You looked over from the wall you were leaning on to see the woman you saved being carried by (you assume to be) her husband. A woman bouncing a child in her arms walks up to them. “Oh my. Are you ok?” She asks as the baby pulls her hair. “I’m fine, how’s my boy?” She smiles at the baby and the child giggles and babbles. “He’s good, but my wall watch is in a few minutes.” 

You almost laugh, the woman has half of her arm gone and that’s all that’s said about it. You guess it’s understandable, stuff like that happens all the time now. So, what’s the use of getting surprised anymore? That’s just the normal Tuesday now. 

Even though it’s not Tuesday, time is meaningless now, you don’t even know what day it is. 

“I have to take her to medical,” the husband says, leaving no room for arguments. The babysitter is about to argue when the wife cuts in. “Can you watch him?” She says looking you straight in the eyes. You freeze. 

You? 

She wants you to take care of a baby. 

A baby.  
...

You?

You are not, in any way, babysitting material. You’re the baby sister in your family, you’ve never had to take care of one! They poop and drool. And they cry. Loud crying. Nope. No thank you. You were about to politely say no, but she speaks again. 

“Please. You saved me and I trust you. I want my baby in good hands.” And she gives you such a sincere look and you internally groan. “Yeah, sure,” you answer and the woman hands you the baby. “Thank you!” The wife yells as her husband carries her away. 

You hold the baby in front of yourself, your hands under his armpits. You and the baby stare at each other for a few moments until the child reaches out to you, opening and closing his fists. After a few seconds from you not complying, the baby’s lip starts to tremble, it’s eyes glazing over with tears. Out of fear of the child crying you hold him correctly and he smiles, starting to play with your hair. 

You stare at the child as he plays with your hair and you think, maybe babies aren’t so bad.

 

~~~

 

Sans watched you from the other side of the cafeteria as you started to play with the baby, bouncing him in your arms, both of you smiling. It was funny to watch you be helpless with babies and now (he would never say it out loud) it was cute. He took care of Papyrus when he was a baby bones, but as soon as he could walk and talk he was independent and bossy. But that was expected of him, growing up in the world they did. 

He chuckles as the baby starts to climb on your head. Watching you with a baby brought a primal side of him out. His instincts telling him to clam you and protect you, probably the effects of getting over his heat. 

He decides to join you on the other side of the cafeteria. He leisurely walks over to you. You’re holding onto the baby as it stands on your shoulders and pats your head, babbling. He takes the little beast of your face and smirks. “Ya need some help?” You push the hair out from your eyes and huff. “Yeah,” You scoff, “Thanks.” 

The little beast wiggles in his hands, starting to kick and cry. Sans rolls his eye lights, “here, take th’ little shit,” he says as he hands back the baby to you. You huff out a laugh and take the baby. “Aww, don’t call him that,” you say, but with a smile still on your lips. 

“He’s not a little shit,” you turn to the baby, “No, you’re not a little shit.” Sans snickers and you continue to bounce the baby. Then, the baby pulls your hair hard and you stare at the baby, wide eyed and mouth gaping in your surprise. The baby giggles and claps. “You are a little shit,” you say and Sans laughs, throwing his head back. 

You chuckle along with him, a light, joyful laugh. He comes down from his laughter and stands with a soft smile. “told ya so,” he says smugly and you just laugh. “I think,” you start, “you’re both little shits,” you say and he laughs and mock fakes offense, putting a hand to his clavicle. “ouch. i’m hurt. truly and honestly hurt, sheraden.” You giggle at his antics and he grins. “Eh,” you look at the baby, “Maybe we’re all little shits,” you say with a hint of melancholy. 

Some doors open and you look over immediately and Sans lazily turns his skull to the doors. 

~~~

The sound of the doors bursting open, expecting the worst, you’re grip on the child (heh, little shit). The woman’s husband comes out and makes a beeline towards you. 

He comes over and takes the baby out of your arms. “Thank you. For everything, saving my wife, watching my baby, everything,” he says with a soft smile on his features. You blink, not knowing exactly how to respond for a moment, then give a curt nod. With that, he walks away.

You stand there for a moment, pondering over the short thanks, until you hear a long whistle off to your right. You turn to look at Sans and wonder for a moment how he whistled without lips, but just shrug it off as magic. When monsters first came up to the surface you learned not to question their biology or how they work at all. You knew some monsters from before the apocalypse and had learned some of the basics of magic from them. 

“What?“ You say looking up at him. “nothin’. jus’ he’s a closed off soul,” he says with half lidded eye sockets(?). You raise an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” ‘Closed soul’? You were intrigued, you always loved the thought of magic and now it’s true. “i can read souls and his is pretty closed off,” he says, “he doesn’t normally do stuff like that.”

You hum and cross your arms, leaning back against the wall, kicking your leg back up on the wall. He follows your actions, the both of you looking over the rest of the cafeteria. You realize how much you look like you’re judging everyone, you with your bored glare and Sans’ edgy, well, everything. 

“hey, ya like dirty jokes?” He asks through the loud chatter of the room. Your eyes light up and you turn your head to him, your hair sliding over your shoulder. With a 100% serious face you reply. “Yes. Yes, i do.” He laughs. “a’right, what’s long, hard and full of sea man,” he says with the most proud grin on his sharp teeth. Oh! You knew this one! You’ve told this one many times (resulting in many unhappy friends). You push off the wall and turn to him, pointing a finger at him. “Ah-ha! A submarine! I’ve told that one!” He pushed of the wall as and moved closer to your face. 

You knew a challenge when you saw one. 

And you totally except.

“what do rubiks cubs and dicks have in common?”

You toke a step closer to him, looking up at him, your chest’s almost touching.

“The more you play with it, the harder it gets.” 

“how do ya castrate a hillbilly?” 

“You kick his sister in the jaw.”

“why was the guitar teacher arrested?”

“For fingering a minor.”

“what’s the difference between a hooker and a drug dealer?”

“A hooker can wash her crack and resell it.” 

You both stare at each other for a long few moments.

Then you both burst out laughing.

You’re both bending over in laughter. After you calm down you go back to leaning on the wall and Sans eventually joins you. “damn doll,” he says, wiping a fake tear from his eye socket, “didn’t take ya for the dirty joke type.” 

You laugh dryly, “Nah, i love ‘em. Puns, jokes, dirty jokes, dark humor, i like them all really.” You didn’t know it because you were looking over the crowd, but Sans’ eye lights were a tad brighter then before. 

As you look over the crowd, you realize that you should be getting to your bunk. People were already leaving, picking up their plates and walking out. You push off the wall, “Well, i better get going.” You smile at Sans and his grin twitches, but then he smiles back and stands straight. “yea, me too.” 

“Maybe I’ll see you around?” No you won’t, you finish in your head. You’re leaving tonight. You can’t stay here, you have to leave tonight. “yea, course ya will sweetheart,” he says with his baritone voice. With that you smile and walk away. 

That’s probably the last time you’ll ever see him. 

~~~

That’s probably the last time he’ll ever see you. 

He sighs, shoving his hands in his pockets, he walks towards his and Pap’s bunk. Papyrus said they were leaving tonight. It’s to bad, you’d be a great fuck and you were cool as just a person. 

Oh well, he was happy to get out of here, the people were annoying as hell. That was one good thing, it would be just him and Paps on the road again. He was tired of so many people all the time, it was a killer on his anxiety. 

He walked down the hallway until he gets to the room. “SANS, THERE YOU ARE, YOU LAZY BONES!” Sans cringes at his brothers (extremely unnecessary) volume. Sans walks over and plops on the bed, his bones creaking along with the bed springs. “sorry, bro, was at the cafeteria,” he says, his eye sockets finally closing. The taller skeleton hums, walking over to the bed, if the clicking of his shoes were anything to go by. 

“YOU REMEMBER THAT WE’RE LEAVING TONIGHT?” He asked and Sans rolled slightly towards Pap as he sat beside him. “yea, i remember,” he rasps out. Damn, he was tired. He cracks open a eye socket to look at his brother, Papyrus is looking down at him with crossed arms and a tightly set jaw. But there was a softness in his eye sockets, something somewhat of care and love. 

Papyrus clears his throat and stands. “GET SOME REAST, WE LEAVE AT 3AM,” he says and lays down on his bed. Sans growls under his breath. It had to be 3am didn’t it? Sans lays there, deciding to just sleep on the covers, to lazy to get under them. 

~~~

You lay awake in bed, your eyes wide open, trained on the ceiling. 

You’ve been laying there for at least a hour. You were waiting 83 more seconds until you got up. You couldn’t be seen, you were going to get up about 27 minutes ago, but you heard shuffling of feet and decided to wait longer. 

71

You planed on sneaking out into the supplies holed (you had exploded and made a mental map beforehand) taking your fair share. After all you did help them get all those supplies and you deserved some of it. You would only take what was reasonable, there are families here. 

56

Then you would get a car and just enough fuel to get you somewhere you can get more. You didn’t think on how you would get past the guarded wall, but you had some plans. Two to be specific, fake being on a mission or demanding them to let you out. 

39 

Or ramming the gate. Mmm, not the worst idea you’ve had. Nah, you’ve had some bad ones.

32

Whatever. You would figure it out, you always did. You toke a deep breath. You were doing this. You could probably just say ‘hey, i wanna leave, can i have some supplies so i don’t die’ and they’d probably be ok with that. But you’ve seen some messed up people in the apocalypse, so you’re not risking it.

21

Your grip on your blanket tightened slightly. This is it you can do it. You’ve done scarier shit, you can do this. It’s the right before doing it that always got you though. The anticipation always got you. Once you got up you would go into survival mode and be fine. 

13

You knew what you were doing, you’ve seen everything survival, seen every Mission Impossible and survived this long. You can do this. You will do this.

You count the last numbers in your head, adrenaline really kicking in now. 

1

You slowly push the covers off of yourself and swing your feet over the side of the bed. Your socked feet hit the cold floor, the floor a drastic change from the warm blankets you were just under. You put your boots on silently and gather all your belongings, a backpack and a empty duffel bag for the supplies you were taking. 

You tip toe to the door, you grasp the doorknob and turn. You cringe when it creaks, creaking like in a cheesy horror movie. You quickly slip through the crack in the door. You close it behind yourself with almost no sound. You mentally pat yourself on the back, it’s the little wins you have to celebrate. You look down the hallway, it’s empty. 

You walk down the hall with bated breath, trying to muffle your steps to your best ability. You bring your mental map in the forefront of your mind and you pick up your pace, now knowing exactly where you’re going. 

Right, left, through the door on the left, down that way for two doors, right, then the door on the right. 

You go through that door and you enter the huge room, stacked to the ceiling with supplies. The shelves are full of things, food, clothes, weapons, everything. You throw the empty duffel bag on the floor and rush around the room, grabbing what you deemed to be fair to take. 

As you’re shoving a snare kit into your bag you hear the door handle jiggle. You freeze, holding your breath as you watch the door. With everything you have you hope and will the person at the door to walk away. 

But of course,

It couldn’t be that easy. 

The door slowly opens and the taller skeleton that you saw with Sans walks in. You shrink down as he looks at you. You stare at each other for a few seconds and for some reason your dumb brain tells you to wave with a soft spoken “Hi.” He looks at you, about to ask you questions, but Sans walks to stand next to him. You didn’t even notice him. He looks at you too, surprised. “sheraden? tha’ hell you doin’ here?” 

You chuckle, looking to the side. “What are you doing?” You shoot back, just trying to take the focus off of yourself. He smirks, obviously amused. “i asked ya first,” he says, shifting his weight to his other leg. 

You sigh and stand. You don’t think Sans will rat you out, he seems like he doesn’t care about anything that happens, but you weren’t sure and you knew nothing of the other skeleton, other then he talks loud and dresses like a girl from Hot Topic. 

“I can’t stay here, I’m leaving, I’m only taking what is reasonable. Please. Just let me walk out,” you plead, looking deep into his eye sockets. His grin twitches at the edges, you wouldn’t have noticed it if you hadn’t been looking at him so intently. He opens his mouth to speak, but the other skeleton cuts him off. “WE’RE NOT LETTING YOU TAKE OUR STUFF!” Sans’ teeth snap shut and he looks down. You huff. “I’m only taking a little,” you say defensively. 

You pick up your bags, ready to fight your way out if you have to. You probably won’t win, they have magic, you stand almost no chance. But you’ll sure as hell will give a good fight. “Well I’m leaving,” you say and go to walk past them. The tall skeleton with the shrill voice steps in front of the door, you glare at him in response. 

“Excuse me,” you say the polite words, but with a venom in your tone. He continues to stand there, a scowl planted on his scull. “uh, maybe we should jus’ let ‘er go, paps,” you hear Sans’ deep voice say. You glance over to look at him, he’s sweating a red pinkish liquid, you can tell his hands are fidgeting in his pockets, his smile is strained and his eye lights are moving all around, like he can’t decide where to look. 

“SANS, YOU-“ he gets cut off by a intercom. “Warning. There is a breach in the wall. Rotters are flooding in. Take cover,” the voice says and you face palm. Seriously?! You were just about to get out! You just had to get caught in all the action, didn’t you? “Fucking brilliant,” you mumble. ‘Paps’, as Sans called him groans and Sans sighs. “GREAT. JUST WHAT I FUCKING NEEDED.” You take the moment of they’re surprise and slip past the. 

You giggle under your breath like the little wiredo you are. “Heheh, suckers.” You run down the hallway and you can hare screeching behind you. You turn a corner, your feet skidding on the floor, to see the rest of the hall is full of rotters. How did they get in so fast and how are there so many? A herd must have broke through.

You run down the other hallway that isn’t full of flesh eating dead people. Now you had to go the long way. Oh well, did you expect this to be easy? Well you were wrong. Nothing is easy in the apocalypse. 

Your feet hit the ground painfully, your breath coming out in puffs. You see the door out. With a grunt, you burst though the double doors and your eyes flick over the scene before you. People were running all over, screaming and being eaten, a car was on fire and rotters were everywhere. 

Your breath caches in your throat, no matter how many times you see these kinds of scenes, you always freeze for a moment. You hate this, people are dying. And you can’t stop it. Not without dying yourself. Ok, you. You need to focus on you. 

And just like that your legs are moving once again. As you’re running through the chaos, you catch a glimpse of a man get cornered and ripped apart. He looked a lot like one of your brothers. You slow down for a moment, your mind replaces his face with your brother’s. 

Then a rotter lunges at you. 

You scream, definitely not sounding like a scared little girl. You wrestle it to the ground, it snaps it’s maw at you as you straddle it. It wiggles in your grasp and you yell as you punch it in the face. You punch it repeatedly with a ferocious look in your eye. 

You’re so focused on punching the rotter that you don’t see Sans and his brother run past you, you also don’t notice Sans looking at you with a awed look, his tongue sliding over his teeth.

Eventually, your fist goes through it’s rotting scull and you shake your fist, shaking the blood and brains off along with the pain. You grab your duffel bag and jump up off the rotter, running through the chaos once again towards the cars. You weave through rotters and people all the way to the place where they keep the cars. 

You get there to see that all of the cars are fucked, one is surrounded by rotters, two are crashed into each other and the rest are gone. Your mouth is open agape as you look over the cars, what are you gonna do now? Run? Ha. 

Ha...

Hm...

Well if it’s the only option. 

You’re about to get running again, but your eyes catch the sight of a perfectly fine gray car. You almost laugh out of relief. You run to the car, kicking up dust behind yourself. You get in the car and throw your bags in the back, lock the doors, rotters haven’t opened doors yet, but the dead didn’t come back to life for a while ether and magic didn’t even exist, then you reach for the keys-

Your eyes widen and the air is nocked out out of you. 

You. 

Didn’t.

Get. 

Keys.

You hit the roof of the car in rage. “No!” You scream. You knew you forgot something, you were supposed to get them at the supplies hole, but got distracted by the skeletons and the freaking rotters flooding in! 

Ok, ok, you can hotwire the car, you’ve done this, it just takes a while to do. You look down under the wheel and- fuck! 

It’s one of the newer cars that you can’t just hotwire. You can’t get to the wires without a specific tool that you don’t have. 

You hit the wheel, “Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck shit!” You jump when you hear a knock on the window. You look over to the window where the knock came from to see Sans’ brother...

Fucking great! 

“Ugh,” you say as you let your head fall to the wheel. “What?” You ask, your head still on the wheel. “I SUGGEST YOU LET US IN.” Mmmh, nope. Bad idea. He was ready to fight you and you don’t trust him. You shake your head. “No can do.” You hear him clear his throat. You look up to see him spinning keys on his gloved phalange. You glare at him. “Truce until we get out of here?” You question and he grins victoriously. “YOU HAVE THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS’ WORD.” You stare at him for a few more moments. 

“Finnne,” you growl out as you unlock the doors and hop over to the passenger side. He throws some bags in the back then steps in, with some trouble due to his tall stature. “GET IN, SANS!” He yells as he starts the car. Sans jumps in the car, sweating that wired red stuff. 

He hits the gas pedal with a fiery passion and you all speed off to the gate. You watch as he goes straight to the gate, not slowing down one bit. Ohhhh, he’s gonna ram the gate. Ok, oh boy. That’s fine, it’s fine. 

You close your eyes as he hits it with all the force the car has. You grunt at the force of the hit. You look behind you to the back seat to see Sans sitting there with a carefree smile. Your eyes leave his form to look out the back windshield, your heart clinches, all those people left back there to die. You look back to Sans and he winks at you. 

You chuckle weakly and turn around to face the front. The adrenaline starts to leave your body and you deflate in your seat. 

Well,

Now you’re in a car, escaping death with two skeletons. 

Ok. 

Cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s chapter 2, I’m so sorry that this one isn’t as long as the last. I don’t think i can make one that long again. Anyway, please give me your constructive criticism and any suggestions you have. Love you all, see you next first Saturday of the month!


	3. Trees Trees Trees To My Right, Trees Trees Trees To My Left, Trees Trees Trees To My- AAA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *falls face first to the ground* Welp... it is done. And yes, I know, I’m early again, but when i get the chapter done i can’t help but post. And are you really complaining?... That’s what I thought. Anyway! I don’t think this turned out as good as i hoped. I had a really hard time writing this, it just doesn’t seem right to me. But! Maybe you will think otherwise, if so please tell me. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, love you guys!

Sans was lazily lounging in the back seat, still sweating slightly. He used a lot of magic back there, he had to fend off all the rotters so Pap could talk you into letting them in the car. After you had run off, he and Paps had to gather as much as they could, then they had to fight they’re way out from those infested halls. 

They ran past you when you were pined down and damn, for some reason it was extremely hot to see you punch the living (heh) shit out of that thing. His tongue formed and slithered in his mouth at the thought of the fiery look in your eye. 

Bump bump.

Sans’ butt lifted from the seat as they ran over something, he cringes as his tailbone hits the seat. 

“Christ on a bike!” Sans hears you yell. He looks to the front, you’re looking at Papyrus with bugged out eyes and Papyrus is just looking forward with a bored look. “Watch where you’re driving!” Sans leans back into his chair, a amused smirk on his teeth. He always loved watching Paps argue with people (other then himself) and watching you get all angry was adorable and funny. “I SAW IT AND I MENT TO HIT IT.” You look at him and scoff. “And why would you do that?!” His grin lifts up ever so slightly higher. “BECAUSE IT WAS ENTERTAINING,” Pap says simply and you growl, turning away from him. 

Sans wonders what was next, where were they going? Pap seemed to be just following the road. Sans didn’t care enough to ask though, he just leaned back and relaxed. “Where are we going anyway?” You ask, as if picking up on his exact same thoughts. Papyrus grunts, “WE ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, ME AND SANS ARE GOING SOMEWHERE, YOU,” he stops the car, “ARE GETTING DROPPED OFF HERE.” 

Sans starts to sweat more. 

“Excuse me?” You say bitterly. Papyrus sizes you up, “EXCUSE ME?” He repeats back to you. You both glare at each other, just like in the supplies hole. “This is my car, I’m willing to take you two somewhere, but this car is mine, i got to it first.” “AND I HAD THE KEYS.” You both glare even more. 

Let’s just say, if looks could kill, you both would be dead. 

Sans clears his nonexistent throat to help with the tension and get the attention of you both. “why don’t we jus’ all stay t’gether til’ we can find another car?” Papyrus looks at him shocked and betrayed. “NO WAY! I’M NOT GOING AROUND WITH SOME FILTHY HUMAN,” Paps says and you turn to him. “Hey!” Both brothers ignore you. “‘m jus’ sayin’. an’ you saw her out there, she was badass, she can be good help.” Papyrus looks at him deadpanned. “YOU JUST WANT HER AROUND SO YOU CAN HAVE SEX.” Sans blushes red and you snort. 

You continue to laugh as Sans try’s to defend himself. “no! i jus’ think it would be a good idea, three sculls are better then two,” Sans try’s to brush it off with a pun. Sure, it was true, that was most of the reason he wanted to keep you around, but you were kinda cool. “WHATEVER. I WILL ALLOW THE HUMAN TO TAG ALONG FOR A SHORT TIME,” Pap says and Sans’ blush fades ever so slightly in his surprise and distraction. “really?” he says sitting up more, “ya serious?” 

He didn’t think he would actually go with it. He starts to drive once more. “EVEN THOUGH THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS CAN HANDLE HIMSELF, IT MIGHT BE NICE TO HAVE SOMEONE THAT ISN’T EXTREMELY LAZY.” Papyrus smirks. “SHE CAN ALSO BE A GOOD HUMAN SHIELD.” 

You whip your head over to him. “Uh, no,” you say flatly. Pap just stays quiet, a small smile on his scull. “No, you are not going to use me as a shield,” you said firmly. Papyrus just hums and you turn back to the window with a huff. Sans chuckles and closes his eye sockets, finally relaxing. 

Sans lays there, images going through his scull. He try’s to go to sleep but can’t. His damn PTSD was keeping him up again. After a while of trying to push the pictures out of his mind, he hears rustling. “Eham,” he hears you clear your throat. He slowly blinks his eye sockets open and his red eye lights flicker to life. You’re turned around in your chair looking at him with those sharp hazel eyes. 

“Can you hand me my bag?” you say and gesture to a black backpack. He smirks. “yea, i could,” he says, then continues to just sit there, looking back at you with a cheeky grin. You look to the bag then back to him expectingly. “So, are you gonna give it to me?” You ask and his grin hitches up higher, you were fun to mess with. “nope,” he says with a big grin, popping the P. 

You huff out a sigh and shift under your seatbelt. “Fine,” you say leaning over to reach your bag, giving him a view down your shirt. You roll your eyes as you bring the bag into your lap, he could see a small fond smile on your lips, it made his own smile grow. 

He can hear the zipper open then the rustle of paper. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Papyrus asks with a dead tone. The paper rustles again, you turning pages. “Map. We can’t just go around blind.” 

“Where do we wanna go?”

~~~

You asked because you have no designated destination. You always just kept moving forward, looting everywhere you go, staying in places only for a short time. Nowhere is completely safe, the fact that the camp you were just at went down proves it, so if no place is safe then why stay? Why not at least move on? At least that way you’ll always get new supplies from the new places you go. 

Always running was tiring though, never feeling safe, never letting loose. It’s always the same, run, eat, sleep, (barely), fight. You were tiered of fighting, tired of running. Heh, you felt the same way before the apocalypse. 

You blink away those thoughts. No time for emotional bullshit. 

“AWAY FROM THAT HERD,” skeletor- er, Papyrus says and your eyes scan over the map, the gears in your head turning, thinking of the best course of action. Ok, you have enough supplies to last you awhile so no need to go to a town, so the best thing to do is spend some time away from populated areas. “How ‘bout we stay in the woods for a bit?” You start, “We have stuff and we can hunker down out there.” 

You turn away from the map to glance at Papyrus and Sans questioningly. Sans shrugs uncaringly and Papyrus scowls into the distance. “THAT IS A ADEQUATE IDEA,” he says and you’re about to thank him when- “I AM SURPRISED THAT SOMEONE AS DUMB AS YOU CAME UP WITH IT.” You frown. Ok, jeez. Rude. What else did you expect from him anyway? A box of chocolates and a pat on the back? No one does that anymore, especially not Mr. Hot Topic asshat here. 

You look back to your map. You should take the back roads, all the highways are most likely blocked off by cars. “M’kay, just turn left at the third intersection and we’re on our way.” 

You drove through the morning and all day and Papyrus wouldn’t let you take the wheel for anything. The drive consisted of Sans telling jokes and puns, then Papyrus screeching about he’s ‘THE WORST LIVING CREATURE TO EVER TALK’ and when you would laugh and tell your own joke Sans would laugh as Papyrus would threaten to ‘DROP YOUR DISGUSTING HUMAN ASS ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD’. 

So the ride has been one of the most normal thing you’ve experienced during the apocalypse. Everything has been kill this and run from that, it’s nice to be around people- or monsters, but living things, things you can talk to and laugh with (even though Papyrus wasn’t laughing). It was kinda nice to not be alone all the time. 

You smiled to yourself, this was nice. You look around, your eyes scanning over the scenery. “Ok, we can hide the car in that brush over there, then we can set up camp deeper in the woods, away from the road.” And with that Papyrus pulls the car over. You grab your bag and get out of the car. The sun shins in your face warming your cheeks, you probably had a couple more hours before it went down.

You turn away from the sun and back to the car. Both skeletons are out and you get to work covering the car with branches. You hear someone else putting branches on the car, you look over to Papyrus. “I’M NOT DOING THIS TO HELP YOU, I JUST WANT IT TO BE DONE RIGHT,” he says not looking at you. 

You shake your head and finish covering the car. Once you’re happy with your work you turn heel and walk past Sans and grab your duffel bag out of his bonny phalanges, your hands brush against each other’s. You walk into the woods, your backpack digging into your shoulders and your duffel bag hanging heavy in your hand. 

You walk deeper in the woods, watching your surroundings for anything dangerous. You keep your steps quiet and your breath level. You hear the steps of the skeleton brothers behind you and a bird chirp up in the trees every once in a while. 

After the apocalypse even the animals seemed to know to be careful and quiet. It was more difficult to hunt then before, the animals were scarce and watched out more. It was understandable, you remember when your dad took you and your brothers on a hunting trip where people don’t normally hunt. You remember seeing that moose, when it saw you it just stood there, watching you curiously. You asked your father later why it didn’t run and he told you it wasn’t used to getting hunted, so therefore it didn’t know it was in danger. 

Now the animals are being hunted by the dead as well, so now they’re always on high alert. It was amazing, you thought, how the animals adapted and learned. 

They did better then humanity at least. 

You glance back at the brothers, Papyrus is on high alert, his red eye lights flickering from here to there, his back was straight and his shoulders were tense, his whole stance rigid. Sans on the other hand, looked totally relaxed, slouching with a easy going grin.

After walking for maybe a hour or more, you come to a stop and place your duffel bag on the ground. You spin on your heel with your hands on your hips. “I think this is a good spot,” you glance around again, “What do you guys think?” Papyrus looks around with judging eye sockets and Sans just watches you with his normal grin in place. “NO,” he says simply and walks past you. You stand there for a moment. 

Ok, ok, that’s fine. You don’t care, it’s fine. 

You look at Sans and jab your thumb behind yourself at Papyrus. “What’s his problem?” You say, low enough that Papyrus won’t hear. He shrugs, “he doesn’t know how to swallow his pride.” You just hum in acknowledgement, you thought maybe that what was up with him.

Sans walks over, picking your duffel bag off of the ground. You turn around and start walking as well. You think he’s going to carry it for a moment then he turns around, walking backwards. You rise a eyebrow at him and his grin widens. 

Suddenly he throws the bag at your chest and you stumble backwards a couple steps, a small “Oof” leaving your lips. You couldn’t decide if you almost fell because he has a good throw or because the bag is just heavy, you decide it was both. He winks at you, a glint in his eye sockets. You develop the smallest grin as he turns around to walk normally. 

You laugh quietly and sling the bag over your shoulder, shaking your head with a smile on your face as you walk. What a doofus. You speed up to walk next to him, witch wasn’t hard since he was walking pretty slow. He glances at you up and down. Pift, was he checking you out? Why? Is it even possible for a skeleton to be attracted to a human, a gross one like you at that. Eh, whatever. You found him attractive so maybe it’s not sooo wired if he was attracted to you. 

It was still hard to understand how you could be found attractive, you never liked yourself that much. 

You start thinking about how long it’s going to take for Papyrus to be satisfied with a camping spot. Your feet hurt and you’re getting hungry, the sun is almost down too. Yeah, you were really hungry. And you were tired of MREs and caned stuff. You wondered if you could get some fresh meat. It was still hard to hunt and Papyrus and Sans were here, you doubt you can get something. Not that the were being loud, no, they were actually really quiet, just you weren’t one to hunt when others are around. It messed up your mojo, or whatever you want to call it. 

“So, how long until he let’s us stop, you think?” You ask, genuinely curious, but actually wanting a conversation. He shrugs nonchalantly. “eh, could be a couple minutes, could be a couple hours. ya never really know wit’ th’ boss.” You throw your head back with a grown. You totally see him being like that so you believe it. 

“Pleeease tell me you’re joking?” He chuckles lightly. “i may be a jokester bu’ this time i’m telling the truth,” he crosses over his chest with his phalange, “cross my clavicle an’ hope to dust.” You huff out a small laugh, rolling your eyes. “Ha, great. I was so- shh!” You quickly cut yourself off and slap a hand over Sans’ mouth. 

There was a fucking raccoon! A whole, not half eaten raccoon! That’s the fresh meat you’ve been wanting! Sans pulls your hand off of his mouth, “th’ fuck ya doing?” You put your finger over your lips, “Shh!” And you point to the raccoon and Sans looks at the animal and stops talking. 

You bend over and grasp your throwing knife out of your boot, you slowly stand back up to your full height. The raccoon sees you and starts to scamper up a tree. You aim, raise the knife over your shoulder and throw, hitting it dead on the back. You jump up, pumping your fist in the air. “Yes!” You whisper yell (you’re still in the apocalypse after all). 

You run over to gather your prize. “nice throwin’ sweetheart,” Sans says behind you. The critter was wiggling and whimpering, you place your boot on it’s tail and pull the knife out of it’s back, then, you put it out of it’s misery, stabbing it in the head. Once it’s dead for good you pick it up by the tail and hold it up. “I,” you hit your chest with your other hand, “The master hunter, has gotten fresh meat!” You hold up the limp body proudly and Sans snorts. 

“c’mon ya dumbass,” Sans says chuckling at your antics, walking past you. You smile, his playful name calling not ruining your mood in the slightest. You just got a whole fucking raccoon! Nothing can ruin this for you! 

You walk, the raccoon swinging limply in your hand. “This is gonna taste sooo fucking good,” you said as you walk up next to Sans. “tha’s what she said,” Sans says and you snort, not expecting that. You snapped you fingers. “Man, i walked right into that one.” You both grin at each other like the big dorks you are. 

“WE SHALL CAMP HERE,” you hear Papyrus’ voice up ahead. The place looked the same as everywhere else. Looks like it was just a situation of swallowing pride. You shrug. You probably wouldn’t have gotten the raccoon if you hadn’t gone further. Papyrus got his dream spot, you got your fresh meat and, well, you don’t think Sans cared. But everyone was happy, non the less. 

You look up, the sun was down and you probably had ten minutes of light left. Tops. You had to get at least a little ways from camp to skin and gut dinner. You can’t have the smell of guts wafting about for all the rotters to follow to your camp. You put your duffel bag down. “Can you two handle setting up camp while i gut dinner,” you say and lift up the limp raccoon. You don’t think Papyrus even looked back when you got the critter. 

“OF COURSE I CAN HANDLE IT.” You look to Sans and he shrugs with his trademark smile. You shrug as well. How bad can they fuck it up? Well- no! Don’t jinx it! 

You start to walk when you think to look back and ask. “Can you make a small,” you emphasize the word ‘small’, “Fire?” Can’t have a big fire leading the dead and living to your camp ether. “OF COURSE. WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? A IDIOT?” Maybe? “NOW GO AND FIX THAT THING,” he says and you get back to walking. 

You speed walk off further into the woods. You would walk as far as you could, gut dinner, then probably jog back. You were secretly a tinny tad bit scared of the dark. Only a little though! And it was worse in the woods. And even worse when you were alone. The dark woods were scary, shadows moved and came alive, sounds were louder and your imagination went wild. And it certainly didn’t help that your nightmares came to life and will eat you now a days. 

The development of that fear probably also had to do with when you got lost in the woods when you were around eight. You did fine out there, you knew what to do to survive. You ate well, kept warm and got home in two days. It was just being alone in the dark at night that got you. You read horror stores and watched horror movies, even back then (you did have to hide them from your mother though) and it made you jump at every noise. It was strange; you weren’t scared during the day, no, you were a brave little motherfucker. It’s just that the dark got to you. 

You got far enough (hopefully) and throw the raccoon on a sizable rock. You set down your backpack next to the rock and pull out a clean knife. You grab the foot of the raccoon and make a slit at the hind leg elbow and cut all the way over to the other hind leg. Then you cut the skin from the fat and mussel, pealing the skin and fur from the meat. You turn the skin inside out off of the meat. There was only a little blood, you did good on not hitting any arteries. You had a lot of trouble with that when you were younger. 

Now with the skin gone you grab the legs and cut out the sent glands, you slice the glands out of the elbows on the front legs then the back. You throw the glands as far as you can. You can never be too careful. You ponder taking the guts out and fully gutting it, but decide you’ll just eat them too. They can’t hurt you, they just don’t taste all that great. 

“Fuck it,” you whisper and gather all your things. It was now dark, the moon and starlight the only thing to light your way. You sling your bag over your shoulders and grab the meat. You walk back in the direction of camp, your eyes slowly adjusting to the light change. 

Your imaginations starts to take over and you start to hum to calm yourself. Staying calm was important. You got this. You try to joke the fear off. You think back to post apocalypse when you had YouTube. All the gamers that played horror games joked it off and it seemed to work. Of course, this isn’t a game but what else are you going to compare this with? 

You think to playthroughs and the ‘walking through dark woods’ made you think of Dan and Phil’s playthroughs of Slenderman. You lightly chuckle and hum the tune Dan sang to make him feel better. 

You start to mumble to yourself looking in the direction that you would say. “Trees trees trees to my right,” you look to your right. Nothing there. “Trees trees trees to my left,” then you look to your left. Nothing there ether. You turn to look behind yourself. “Trees trees trees to my- holly shit!” You yell and jump back as a rotter had crept up on you. It was sill a couple feet away.

You laughed looking to the sky. “Son of a bitch,” you say breathlessly. The rotter was old and, well, rotted. It was moving slowly and was wheezing quietly. You look at it sadly. It was easy to forget that these things used to be human. Especially when you were close to death by they’re hands. 

You take out your hunting knife and flip it a couple times. “Come here, buddy. Lemme put you out of your misery.” You say and take a step forward, stabbing it through the left glazed over eye, retching the brain and killing it. It falls down to the dirt and you only look for a split second and you turn around and continue your walk back to camp. 

Eventually you can see the inviting warmth of the fire shining through the trees. Looks like they could handle it on their own. You come up to the camp to see Sans slouched up against a tree and no sign of Papyrus. You raise a eyebrow at Sans. His eye sockets were closed but you could tell he wasn’t asleep. “Where’s the edge lord?” 

He chuckles, a deep rumble coming from deep within his chest. “th’ boss went on patrol,” he says, not bothering to open his eye sockets. You hum and slid your bag off your shoulders and let in hit the ground. You plop down in front of the fire cross legged, Sans sat on the other side of the fire from you. You put the raccoon over the fire on the sticks to hold up the dinner. 

You lean back on the palms of your hands, looking through the top of the flams to watch Sans. The light of the flams lick over his scull, his golden tooth shins as well. He has his hands behind his head and one leg crossed over the other. Your eyes trail over his form. Damn, that relaxed smile was really getting to you. He opens a eye socket and looks at you. “hey,” he says and you look away, a bush setting over your cheeks. Ugh, you were staring. 

You blame your staring and attraction on pent up emotions, not being with someone for so long must be messing with you. He chuckles lightly at your embarrassment. You push out your lips in a pout as you turn the raccoon. You both sit quietly, the only sound is the soothing crackle of the fire. You sigh and lean back again, closing your eyes. 

This was nice, the warm fire being the only sound and the stars above you. This is where you belong, in the woods. You’ve missed the woods, you missed the quiet, you’ve missed this. You look up to see the stars shining behind the branches and develop a melancholic smile. Your brothers loved stars, you like them too, but they learned all the names and stories about them and would tell you about them. You missed those nights, under the stars with them, telling stories. 

You sigh again and relax as the raccoon cooks, your mind going to those memories. 

~~~

Sans watched you with lidded eye sockets and hazy eye lights. Your skin glowed in the light and your hair shimmered pleasantly. He didn’t care if he was staring. If he wanted to look at you, then he was going to look at you. He followed your line of sight to the stars. That was one good thing about being on the surface, they got to see the world, even if it was fucked now. He was content on just being able to see the stars. 

He looked back to you. “when’s th’ food gonna be done? i’m witherin’ to bones here,” he says with his signature grin that pissed off so manny. You giggle and turn the little critter again. “It’ll probably be a while longer.” He grunts at your words and looks off into the dark woods. The trees looked similar to the ones back in hellden, underground. 

He thinks back to when they were back under that rock. Asgore had big plans to bring hell onto the humans, then, once they all got up here they realized they didn’t stand a chance. Humans population surpassed theirs by billions, they had weapons to kill them hundreds of times over. And he guessed the kid had something to do with the whole ‘peace and no war’ bull. They talked of peace and happiness, they talked of love, and the nice kind of love, not the violent kind. 

So, everyone got to be happy on the surface, there was little monster hate and everyone was happy. 

Everything was perfect.

...

For about four months. 

Then the fucking dead decided to come back to life and fuck everything up! 

They finally got their happy ending and it got ruined! And all because-

“Berr, it’s getting colder every night, I swear.” Your melodic voice brings him back from his thoughts. He looks back to you, you had your arms rapped around your knees that were up pulled up to your chest. He watched you as you scooted closer to the fire. 

He himself could only feel slight temperature change, either it was warm or cold, climate couldn’t hurt him, he could only feel it. He hums. It was getting colder though, that much he could feel. He wondered if it would slow down the rotters at all. 

“where do you plan on goin’ anyway sweetheart?” You look up at him then get a thoughtful look. You look to the ground, your brows furrowed. “I... I don’t know...” you trail off, your face still thoughtful. He waits for you to speak again and eventually, you do. “I don’t know where to start looking for my family.” He raises a bone brow at you, signaling you to continue. 

You sigh. “They’re probably dead anyway...” you say sadly, your soul shrinking back deeper into you. Something about that sad look on your face hurt him. “ya don’ know that,” he said, wanting you to smile again. He wasn’t good with emotions. And you looked better with a smile on your pretty lips. 

You hum and look into the woods. He knew that look. That was the look of someone that has lost hope, and he knew that look because he had worn that same look so many times. He sighed, frowning as he looks to the fire. 

“hey...” You look back over to him. “what do pussies and the mafia have in common?” He says and you both grin at each other. “Gee,” you say and roll your eyes. “I dunno. What?” You smile knowingly. He knew you knew the answer but appreciated you playing along. “one slip of th’ tongue and yer in deep shit.” You both laugh. “Thanks,” you smile genuinely at him, looking up at him through your eyelashes. He blushes. “s-sure,” he clears his throat and try’s again. “yea, sure. ‘course sweetheart.” 

You smile a small sweet smile. He wants that smile to stay, so, he keeps telling jokes. 

“a little girl asks her mom ‘mommy! why can i only run in circles?’ an’ th’ mom says ‘if you don’t shut up i’m going to nail your other foot to the ground!’” You snort with a hand over your mouth and his grin widens. “Oh my gosh! That’s horrible,” you say through laughter. “it still made ya laugh,” he points out with smug grin. You nod, coming down from your laughter, still grinning. “True, true. It was funny.” 

You turn the raccoon still smiling. You look up at him and scoff. He rises a bone brow. “what?” You shake your head. “Nothing. I just-“ you chuckle shaking your head. “I just had a silly thought.” His bone brows went higher as he grinned. “oh yea? like what?” He says teasingly. You shake your head, keeping your attention on turning the raccoon. 

He could see Papyrus walking over from the dark woods. “looks like th’ boss is back,” he mumbles and you follow his line of sight. You turn back to the raccoon. “Just in time for dinner too.” You pull the crispy critter off the fire and start cutting it up. 

Papyrus sits next to him, not close but away from you. He looks up at his brother, he was scowling as always. “hey bro. have a good stroll?” He asks with his normal grin in place. “I WAS NOT TAKING A ‘STROLL’. I WAS PATROLLING. AND IT WAS FINE.” He chuckles. 

Papyrus scowls at you as you cut the meat. He knew his brother didn’t like you, you probably knew too. It wasn’t hard to tell with the boss, if he didn’t like someone, he made sure to let them know. It was harder to tell if he did like someone though. He knows his brother loves him, it was just hard to tell sometimes. 

You hand out the meat to both of them and you all eat in silence. The sound of the fire cracking keeping them from being in complete silence. It was still awkward. Once you finished your food you stood, with your backpack in hand. “Welp, I’m gonna hit the sack. Night.” Then you start climbing the tree a couple feet away from the fire. He looks at your butt as you climb with a dopey grin. When you reach several feet of the ground you sit on a big enough branch to hold you and tie your torso to the tree with a rope from your bag. 

“uh. what’re ya doin’?” He asks and you look down at him. “What?” You ask. “I’m not just gonna lay on the ground for some rotter to come and eat me in my sleep.” You lean back so he can’t see you anymore. “mmm,” he hums with a dreamy look on his scull. “i would eat you,” he says and can hear you laugh from up there. “Whatever, bone boy.”

He chuckles and relaxes against the tree behind him. “I’LL TAKE FIRST WATCH,” Papyrus says and Sans hums, letting sleep consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it. What did you guys think of it? Remember the raccoon? Yeah, I actually know how to skin one. Heheh, anyway. I’d love to have your feedback and any constructive criticism that you have. And please, if you have any suggestions or ideas for future chapters, i’d love to hear it. Hope you liked it and will be back next month. Love you all! See ya!


	4. Dripping Of Water On A Cold Day In Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TRIGGER WARNING: HINTED RAPE AND PANIC ATTACK) Hey guys! Welcome back. And yes, I’m early again. I’ve just been feeling down lately and your comments always make my day so I wanted to update now. Anyway, about this chapter. I feel like it was kinda filler and dumb. It took so long it just doesn’t have the action that I wanted. I promise the next one will have more to offer. Oh! And I have a Tumblr now! You can ask questions, ask for headcannons, requests pretty much whatever. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/novathenovsss

As you slept you dreamt of being a bird, flying around trees and over mountains. It was a beautiful and vivid dream. You could really feel the wind on your face and smell the fresh air. It was a good dream. The first nice one you’ve had in a very long time. It also had a very interesting plot to go with the beauty. 

You were the last flucotchion (some weird rare bird breed that your mind come up with) of your flock that wasn’t captured by the rich mean antagonist. You were on your way, flying through obstacles and goons that were hired by the bad guy, to save your flock. 

But when you were about to save everyone and fly off into the sunset as a hero, something woke you up. 

A sharp pain blossoms in the side of your head. You lift your hand to the side of your head where the pain came from. You look at your hand for any blood, but just see your dirty hand. You hear gruff laughter from below you. You clench your jaw in a grin. “Motherfucker...” you mumble to yourself. “Did you just throw a rock at me?” 

He laughs harder. “don-“ giggle “don know wha’-“ snort “wha’ yer talkin’ ‘bout sweetheart.” You shake your head with the smallest smile on your lips. You look down at him. He’s holding his stomach- er, well, his hands were holding where his stomach would be as he laughed. You chuckle lightly yourself. “You’re gonna get it when I get down there.” 

You start to untie the rope that kept you from falling in your sleep. You put the blanket and rope in your backpack then get a idea. “Hey Sans?” You call out to him. “yea sweetheart?” You swallow down your laughter. “Catch my bag, ‘kay?” You stand on the brach. “a’right, throw it.” You drop the bag and wait for him to say something. “got it,” you hear. 

What you were doing next was kinda maybe probably definitely stupid. But you slept fairly good (as good as someone can in a tree) and were in a good mood. 

Or maybe you’re losing your mind.

Eh, who knows? Both are possible.

“Ok, good. Now catch me,” you holler down to him as you jump down. “w-wait, what?” You hear him panic. If he couldn’t catch you then you would probably be fine. It was only like seven or eight feet. You’ve done stupider things. 

Gravity pulls you down for a moment but then you are (surprisingly) caught by bonny hands. The bonny hands are under your arm pits and your hands are on his shoulders. Your feet dangled as you look down at him. He looked shocked and awed. You grinned and patted his cheek bone, which turned out to have a slight give to it. “Thanks, bone boy.” He stars at you for a moment longer, developing the smallest red tint on his cheeks. You actually caught him off guard. 

Nice. 

He shakes his head, grinning and setting you on your feet. He scoffs. “yer crazy, ya know it?” You pick up your bag from the ground with a laugh. “On the contrary. Crazy people don’t know that they’re crazy, but I know I’m crazy, so that means I’m not crazy. Isn’t that crazy?” You grin. You always love quoting people. Especially references. 

He snorts. “tha’s some crazy shit alright.” You chuckle and turn to Papyrus. You could see him in your peripheral. He was trying to act like he wasn’t watching you two as he leaned against a tree. You put a hand on your hip. “You just watched as your brother threw a rock at me? I’m disappointed,” you teasingly scold him. 

“I CAN’T CONTROL EVERYTHING HE DOSE. AND I DON’T CARE, SO FUCK OFF.” You turn back to Sans, trying to hold in your laughter. “Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the forest floor...” you mumble to him. He snickers quietly and you smile. 

You throw your bag over your shoulder with a smile. “Welp. I’m gonna go find a body of water. Be back soon.” With that you turn and walk West, towards the lake that you saw on the map. It was about two miles out and you needed a bath like a muddy dog on a hot summer day. “ya goin’ alone?” You hear Sans’ voice call out to you. You chuckle and spin around to walk backwards, looking at him. “What?” You grin teasingly. “You worried ‘bout me?~” you say in a sing song voice. 

“psh.” His eye lights flicker down for a moment. “no.” You laugh. “Alright, bone boy. See ya.” You smile and wave as you walk normal again, giggling to yourself quietly. He was fun to tease. 

You walked with a small smile on your face. Your feet took confidant steps and your eyes were bright. You weren’t sure what had you so jolly and happy-go-lucky. You thought maybe it was Sans for a moment, but you just chalk it up to a good nights rest.

...

Yeah. A good nights rest. 

~~~

Sans watched as your hips swayed with your steps. 

...

Holly shit, what the fuck was that?! 

When he caught you, you looked down at him, your eyes shinning with excitement and mischief, your soul buzzing with happiness. It made his soul do flips in his chest cavity. What you did was crazy, he could’ve dropped you. But you did it anyway. That wild soul of yours was going to make him do something stupid. 

He watched your ass as you walked.

Your ass was going to make him do something stupid as well. 

You were funny as well. You liked the same jokes and were so witty with your words. Like that ‘Crazy people don’t know that they’re crazy, but I know I’m crazy, so that means I’m not crazy’ shit. He had no idea where that came from. Did you come up with it? Or did you hear it from someone else? He didn’t know and, honestly, didn’t care. 

There was just something about yo-

“YOU’RE GETTING TOO ATTACHED.” Paps loud voice breaks him from his thoughts. “huh?” Sans looks over his shoulder at his brother. Glaring at some poor random tree in the distance, Paps rolls his eye lights. “IT’S DISTURBING TO WATCH.” Sans rises a bone brow at him in question. 

Papyrus sighs and pushes off the tree that he was leaning on to walk over to him with long strides. The taller brother stops in front of his older, but shorter brother, his arms crossed and a scowl on his fetchers as he looked down at him. “YOU’RE. GETTING. TOO. ATTACHED.” Payrus’ harsh voice punctuates each word with a pause and Sans’ normal smile falls. What was he talking about? He wasn’t doing anything. He would be fine if they had to part ways with you. Just fine. 

“am not,” he retorts. 

“YOU ARE.”

“am not.” 

“YOU ARE.”

“am not.” 

“YOU ARE.”

“am not.” 

“SANS. I SWEAR TO THE STARS, DON’T YOU DARE START THIS AGAIN!” Papyrus screeches at him, pointing a accusing gloved phalange at him. They both glare at each other for several heated moments, one of their glares more playful, and the other’s? Well, not so much. It would be no surprise to anyone if a tumbleweed rolled through, due to it being perfect for the stand off moment. 

... 

...

...

“am not.” 

Papyrus screeches angrily, throwing his arms up in the air dramatically. 

It takes all the power in Sans not to laugh. 

Once Pap gets over his baby bones tantrum (that thought itself almost broke him and the laughter was so close to coming spewing out of his sharp teeth) he comes to stand in front of him again. He takes a calming breath, probably telling himself not to rip of his brother’s scull and shove it up his imaginary ass. 

“I’M BEING SERIOUS,” he says sternly. Sans’ grin grows smug. “hi serious. i’m sa-“ Papyrus slaps a hand over his mouth. “CAN YOU BE AN ADULT FOR ONE MINUTE?!” Incoherent mumbles come from his mouth, the big gloved hand keeping him from forming real words. Papyrus moves his hand back to his side. 

“i said, yer askin’ fer a lot.” Papyrus rolls his eye lights. “BACK TO THE SUBJECT,” he says and straightens his posture. This time Sans rolls his eye lights. “whatever, she’s jus’ some human,” he says walking over to the smoldering fire. It was nothing but coal and hot ash now. “A HUMAN THAT HAS YOUR SOUL SINGING,” Papyrus retorts back with a underlined smugness that only his older brother could hear. 

Sans spins around to face him, his eye lights burning with anger. “it dose not fuckin’ sing!” His soul doesn’t sing for anyone! No! Never! Pap was just talking shit. 

“WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT. SING, DANCE, BUZZ, GLOW, IT’S ALL THE SAME.” Sans growls under his breath. “I DON’T HAVE TO BE GOOD AT READING SOULS TO TELL THAT BOTH OF YOUR SOULS ARE SINGING IN GROSS UNISON.” He stares off discussed. Sans kicks a rock, stuffing his hands in his pockets angrily. “they do not.” 

Papyrus sighs. “JUST...” he pauses, looking away in thought. “JUST DON’T DO ANYTHING STUPID.” Sans looks up at Papyrus and most of his anger melts away. Sans sighs himself, not able to take it when his little brother got sappy. 

Even though this was not that emotional to most, it meant a lot for him. Growing up in the Underground left scars, physical ones of course, but deep mental ones too. And the surface was a lot like the Underground now. But actions like this showed him that his brother really did care about him. 

And even if Sans didn’t except, or even acknowledge it, there was a connection in between you and him. Something deep within your souls that could never fully be explained through words. 

And words were not his forte. 

~~~

The sun shined, peeking out from behind the trees’ leaves. The sun shown through the leaves, allowing you to see the veins in the leaves. You thought about how the trees worked. The roots soak up the water and spread up through the tree with channels. The leaves get nutrients from the sun. You thought about how the roots went down under the ground twice as much as the tree is tall. 

You always liked trees. You played in them often as a child, and they save your life now. 

As you walked further, you could slowly see a clearing in the trees. You could also hear the sloshing of water. You were getting close. You had been walking for about a hour or two. You were ready for that bath. 

You jog until you come to the shoreline of the lake. You stop, your toes almost touching the edge of the water, and look to both your sides. There was no sigh of humans, monsters or rotters. You sigh and let your bag fall from your shoulders to the ground with a small thump, the items in your bag rattle from the harsh movement. 

You make one more glance around for anyone. Nope. Still alone. 

You pull your sweaty shirt over your head, the fabric sticking to your soft skin. You drop the shirt onto your bag and unbuckle your belt and shimmy your pants down. You pull of your shoes, socks, your leather forearm protectors and your necklace off. You gather the chain and set it gently in a pocket on your bag. You step in the water, it only going a few inches above your ankles. You hiss at the prickling cold of the water. You walk deeper until the water is at your mid thigh. The cold water nips at your once warm skin. 

You rub over your legs, whipping away layers of dirt. You splash the water over your upper half, scrubbing at the built up dirt, sweat and dried blood. You shiver, wanting to curl up in on yourself. 

You wouldn’t be able to take outside baths anymore, it was getting to cold for this. It was going to be a harsh winter, you could tell, and it was just settling into Fall. You would have to stay inside for the nights. You pounder washing your hair and decide you should, not knowing when you’ll have another chance. 

Something brushes against your foot. You swallow back a scream as you jump back. The water was clear but your jagged movements stirred up the mud at the bottom. Your eyes scanned the water, your muscles tense, like a stretched out rubber band, ready to snap at any given moment. The mud settles down and a little fish swims out from the small dust cloud. You let out a breath you weren’t meaning to hold. It was a little thing, something of the size you would use as bait for something bigger. 

You chuckle lightly. “You scared me, little guy,” you mumble into the water. When the water clears you bend over and let your hair fall into the water. You scrub at your scalp and let the water slosh around your hair. You let out a small shaky breath, the cold of the water was bad. You really shouldn’t be in the water at all. There were so many possibilities of problems here; you could cut your foot and it could get infected, a rotter could be in the water (although it was clear so you were fine), you could get hypothermia. You had that planed out though. You just had to dry off and get some warm dry clothes on. 

It would be fine. Hypothermia was because of constant cold. Someone getting their only clothes wet in cold wether was another way to get it. The truth about wet clothes and cold wether was that it was better to be in freezing temperatures naked then with wet clothes on. And cotton was the worst thing to get wet, it stayed wet and cold. 

You stand back to your full hight, flicking your hair back, making it slap against your back wetly. You bring some water to your face and wash your face, the water cold (surprise!) on your face. You start to shiver. “Ok, that’s enough bath time,” you whisper to yourself. Shivering: the first sigh of hypothermia. You squeeze the water out of your hair, the water dripping back into the water below, making the pretty dripping sound. 

You hear a long, drawn out whistle. 

Your eyes widen and your breath gets caught in your throat. 

“Well, what do you think you’re doing lil’ missy?” 

Your heart starts to thump hard, it almost hurts your chest. You open your mouth to say something but nothing comes out. 

You hear the man chuckle. “Be a good girl now and turn around for me.” Slowly, you turn around. There stood a man, early 30s, late 20s, greasy brown hair covered by a truckers hat that had neon green netting in the back. You look at his face, his beard was patchy, like a teenage boy having trouble growing one, he was wearing a dark grin, and he had dark brown eyes. 

You gulp. 

Lustful eyes. 

You also noticed a double barrel shotgun in his hands that was pointing right on you. 

He whistles again. “Guess it’s my lucky day,” he says, his eyes trailing over your body. You want to cover yourself, but keep from moving. You were glad you kept your bra and underwear on at least. 

He looked like he was on something. His eyes were dilated, his hands shook slightly, he was sweaty and he was thin. Cocaine, if you had to guess. In this state he probably had a happy trigger finger. And, your eyes flicker to the safety switch on the gun, yep, the safety was off. No quick moments, you repeat in your head a couple times. 

“What’s your name baby?” You inwardly cringe at the pet name. “Karen,” you say without a thought. You don’t want to give out your real name. You don’t even want him to know your real name. 

He grins. “You wanna have some fun, Karen?” You think about how you’re going to play this. You could maybe ‘fake it ‘till you make it’ your way through this. Play nice until you can get your hands on something to fight with. You’re not going to win against a shotgun with just your fists. You’re eyes flicker to your bag, it was just behind his feet. 

You remember another reason you shouldn’t be bathing out here; someone can sneak up on you and you have nothing to defend yourself with. 

And someone did. 

Ok, you can do this. Just do it. 

You put on your most convincing grin on. “Sure. It’s been a while since I’ve been touched by someone.” The words leave a bitter taste on your tongue. He seemed to have liked it though. His smile gets bigger. You walk slowly towards him, deliberately swaying your hips and puffing out your chest. Your movements make you want to slap yourself then throw up. 

“Y’know,” you look up at him through your wet strands of hair. “I’m a little cold, mind helping me out?” You smile sweetly, still walking over to him. “Hell no, I don’t mind at all.” He leans the shotgun on your bag. You almost want to make your move now, but you know better. You needed to be closer. 

You step all the way out of the water and your feet wet the dirt below you. He smiles, dazed as you cross your wrists behind his neck. Your façade almost breaks as you get a whiff of him. His smell reminds you of the time you got stuck in a prota potty at a concert because someone passed out in front of the door. You were stuck in that awful smelling place for so long and he smelled just like the inside of there. 

He goes in to kiss you but you lock your fingers around his neck and pull his face to your knee. Your knee collides with his face with power that you’re sure just broke his nose. He cry’s out and, with a grunt, you haul him into the water with a splash. You lunge for the shotgun as he hells out. “You bitch!” 

You grab the gun and turn around, aiming it right at him. “I’d be careful about calling the girl with the gun a bitch,” you say coldly. He starts to sputter. “I-I. Look, I-I was just messin’. Please, don’t hurt me,” he says, blood poring down from his nose over his lips, staining his teeth. You cock the gun. “Stand up.” He scrambles to his feet, with his hands in the air. “Turn around,” you say and motion for him to move with the shaft of the gun. He does as told, although with pleas for his life tumbling out of his mouth. You pat him down for anything. You back up. Idiot was out here with just the shotgun that was now in your hands. 

“Swim to the middle of the lake,” you command. He cranes his neck to look back at you. “Are you kidding me?” You stare blankly at him. He whines and starts to walk. “Fuckfuckfuck, it’s cold,” you hear him whisper. Once he gets far enough away to not hear you and his back is turned, still swimming, you quietly put the gun down and start to put on the clean clothes. 

You get all your clothes on and grab your bag (and his gun of course, you’re not leaving him with it) and run off. You sprint as fast as you can, wanting to get far away before he realized there wasn’t a gun pointing at him. The adrenaline in your body goes to good use, letting you push through the pain of the burn of your lungs. 

You weave through trees and brush, hot air coming out of your mouth in quick pants. You jump over a fallen tree and land hard, but you don’t stop. You keep running. Your legs probably wouldn’t stop even if you wanted them to. 

Your lungs started to burn, your legs started to ache and your vision started to darken and go black around the edges. Your mind went into overdrive and started to scream at you. 

Was he following you? Did he know where you where? Were you even going the right way? What if you couldn’t fight him off? 

You knew this feeling. It was a panic attack. 

You had to get somewhere safe to wait it out, you weren’t thinking straight and you were venerable in this state. 

Your eyes dart all over, your mind trying to think of something. The thought hits you like a train and you put the shotgun in one of the straps on your backpack and scramble up the closest tree. With more trouble then normal, you get to a high enough branch and sit there. You sucked in quick breaths, the rush of air burning your throat. Your sides hurt and your head spun. 

You pull you knees up to your chest, curling your hands into your chest as it raised and fell quickly. You try all the methods to calm yourself; going to a safe place, taking deep breaths, focusing on your surroundings. You squeezed your eyes tight.

You didn’t have time for a panic attack! You were in the apocalypse, damnit! You told yourself to get it together, that you couldn’t let this get the best of you. You had to fight this. You weren’t a anxious ball of depression anymore. No. You were badass that survived anything the apocalypse threw at you! You were going to power through this!

~~~

Sans was sitting against a tree, lounging about with his hands behind his head comfortably. 

Papyrus had left a while ago, proclaiming loudly about patrolling and ‘THE IMPORTANCE IT HOLDS’. He also told Sans to keep watch ‘WITH THE UPMOST READINESS FOR ANY ENEMIES’. 

And here Sans was; eye sockets closed and comfortable. 

And did he care?

Pifft, of course not. 

Sans was drifting of into the warm hold of sleep, when he heard quite, almost inaudible foot steps. His eye sockets snapped open, his eye lights sharp and focused. His eyes scanned over the area, his body tense, ready for a fight. His eyes came to a halt when they landed on you. He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and relaxed his bones.

You had on a different outfit from the one you left in. You had on a pair of black jeans and a dark green sweatshirt with ‘New York’ stitched into the front. 

He leans back against the tree, closing his eye sockets once again. He hears your foot steps get closer, and eventually come to a stop. He feels something nudge his foot. He opens his eyes and looks up to you. He grins his normal smile. You give your own, weaker smile. “Sleeping on the job? Really?” You grin teasingly. He shrugs. You chuckle lightly and sit down next to him. 

Right next to him. 

Your shoulders were almost touching. 

Nope. He wasn’t blushing. Not at all. He didn’t blush because of a little bit closeness. No. 

You place your bag in your lap and rummage through the pockets. Sans watches you from the corner of his eye sockets lazily. You start to search more frantically. “No... Nononono,” you mumble. You look through all the pockets, your eyes wide and shaking with fear. “s’ a matter?” You check the pockets over again getting more frantic. “My necklace! It’s gone!” You shout worriedly. He leans back and closes his eye sockets. “so? s’ just a necklace,” he says, uncaring. 

It was just a necklace. Why were you freaking out so much? It was just a small trinket that could be easily replaced. That didn’t need to be replaced really. To him it had no purpose. 

“It’s not just a necklace. It’s the last thing my brothers got me.” He watched your face contort into sadness and grief as you rummage through the bag. You eventually shove the bag slightly and lean your head back on the tree trunk. “Fuck...” You whisper. 

He watched your grief filled face. Something about that look made his soul... do something. Something he didn’t understand. He either shouldn’t care or get pleasure in your sadness. Not... whatever this feeling is. 

He opened his mouth to speak, about to ask when you had it last, but shut his maw with a click. It wasn’t his problem! And he certainly didn’t care! 

You seemed to mull over something, he notices out of the corner of his eye. You eventually nod curtly to yourself and stand up swiftly. “I’m going to go look for it,” you say simply, your voice lacking the light and fun attitude he had come accustomed to. “I’ll be back soon.” And with that said, you leave. 

He was slightly thrown of by your cold tone and seriousness. He kinda missed it. 

...

It wasn’t a big deal though! It didn’t matter to him! 

...

...

...

Fuck. Papyrus was right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That’s it. I hope you liked it. Please give me any constructive criticism you have, or ideas for future chapters that you would like to see. Fun fact: the dream in the beginning, that was inspired by a dream I’ve actually had. Anyway, I love you all! Until next time, bye!


	5. Take Me To Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes sweat from my forehead* Wow! This one is really early. I was just so hyped about this chapter that I just kept writing, and it’s a long one too! Anyway, stuff kicks up in this one. I hope you enjoy it!

Sans sat there for a little while. 

Thinking about you. 

He could tell that something must have happened to put you in such a bad mood. He wondered what could’ve happened. Maybe a encounter? With a rotter? Or maybe even a human or monster? The thought rubbed him the wrong way. He knew you could take care of yourself, he’d seen it himself, but what if something happened to you? 

No, he couldn’t think like that. He didn’t care. He didn’t care about anyone. He knew he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. 

He huffed and crossed his arms. Papyrus told him to keep watch anyway. Even though he often left his post before. 

...

What was the difference in between then and now? 

...

...

...

He gets up and follows you. 

You were a ways away. It took him a bit to catch up with you, but eventually, he manages. He steps closer to you, and you speak up. “What are you doing, boneboy?” You ask him, not even looking back at him. At least you were using the nicknames again. That had to be good. He walks at your side and you glance at him. “Shouldn’t you be keeping watch over camp?” You say, your face blank. 

“eh, boss took my place. thought this’ll be more fun then sitin’ on my ass.” He didn’t feel anything from the lie. It was just a lie, he’d told many before. “More like lack of,” you cut in after him, a small smirk tugging at the corners of your lips. 

He grins. “‘sxcuse me? i’ve got th’ best ass anyone ever saw.” You giggle into your palm. “Right, right. Forgive me.” He hums. “only if ya give me a bj.” He says, only half joking. He was a gross skeleton. Who was this news to? 

You snort and shove him playfully. “You’re terrible,” you say, with no actual foul meaning in your words. He chuckles. He would get that bj eventually. “aw, thanks. ya flatter me.” You laugh, a joyful and safe sound. Like your laugh meant everything was going to be ok. His eye lights grew just a little fuzzy as he watched you. 

You both settle into a comfortable silence. He glanced at you out of the corner of his eye sockets every once in a while, noticing how the sun makes your skin glow, and how your hair shined. You were scanning the ground for, what he assumed to be your necklace. 

“so, wha’s this necklace look like anyway?” You keep scanning the ground. “It’s a little red box of French fries on a chain.” He scoffs. He liked French fries, any greasy food really. But he would play it off. “tha’s dumb.” You laugh, shaking your head. “Maybe. But my brothers know I love them and there was this gumball machine that had a bunch of fast food necklaces and I wanted the fries.” You chuckle, shaking your head fondly as you thought back to the memory. “They bought so many, like, at least thirty, until finally, the French fries one came out.” He watched you intently as you told the tale, focused on your soft lips as they moved and contorted with your words. 

“I tried to tell them that it was fine,” you continue. “But they insisted, and I really did want it.” You smile, with heavy melancholy etched into your fetchers. “I’ve worn it ever since. It’s a stupid sentimental thing, but,” you pause in your speaking, your steps slowing. “I dunno,” you grin at him. “Sometimes things have to be a little cliche.”

He looks at you dumbly for a moment. 

Ok! This has to stop! 

“eh, whateva,” he grumbles, shoving his hands in his pockets and slouching into his hoodie, stomping slightly. 

He misses your shocked look that turns into hurt, that fades away to nothing as you continue searching the ground for your lost trinket. 

You both walk in silence to the lake. He watches as you pull out the handgun out of your holster and point it to the ground in front of you, like how the cops would in the movies. “I was hoping we would find it on the way here,” you mumble to yourself as you scan the area with cold eyes. He raises a bone brow at you. 

“what’re ya ‘fraid of?” He asks. And, yes, there were rotters, humans and monsters to worry about, but why were you just now going into fight mode? There had to be something that spooked you while you were out here by yourself in this specific spot. You had brought back a shotgun he didn’t recognize and if it was a rotter then you would’ve just simply piked it and you wouldn’t have the gun.

He takes a step closer to you and sniffs. There was your normal trees and vanilla smell, but underneath that he could smell someone else. His face scrunches up. It was a male human. One that stunk. He didn’t smell any semaen on you so that checked out rape. He let out a small breath of relief. But that doesn’t mean that this guy didn’t try. He didn’t notice any bruises or limping, so that was good. 

“I had an encounter out here before,” you say, leaving no more room for questions. Ok, you didn’t want to talk about it. He knew that was all the information he was going to get.

He scans the area himself as you both walk out of the brush and onto the shore. It was a big area of water, but you two were the only ones there. He watches you as your sharp eyes flick back and forth over the scenery. Eventually, after surveying the area for a while, you holster your gun and walk over to the water. 

He decides to watch the sky while you look for your trinket. He turns his scull up to the blue atmosphere. The sky was bright, with wispy clouds crowding the blue. He watches the clouds crawl across the sky silently, trying to quiet his mind. 

He hears your soft footfalls on the loose dirt and looks back to you. You hold up the necklace by the chain proudly, a smile on your face. “Found it,” you say happily. He grins a crooked smile. You looked really happy and relieved to have found it. Your smile, and the way your eyes crinkle at the edges were nice. 

He clears his throat and stomps of in the direction of camp. “Ok then,” he hears you mumble to yourself.

As you walked side by side, he still continues to glance at you, just like he did on the way here. You were trying to put the necklace on as you walked, struggling with your brows furrowed. It was cute. 

He growls under his breath and grabs your upper arm, stopping you and turning you to face away from himself. “gimme th’ thing.” You quickly comply and reach over your shoulder to hand him the chain. He takes it scowling. He didn’t like you. He didn’t think you were cute. Nothing. 

He looks at your hair and gulps. It was covering your neck. He gently moves your hair onto your shoulder, noticing how soft and silky it felt on his bones. He lifts the chain over your head, bringing it around your neck. He lets out a shaky breath and opens the clasp. His phalange tips graze the soft skin on your neck. You were warm and soft and squishy a-and smelled nice. He clears his throat and steps away from you, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Th-thanks,” you say softly. He doesn’t wait for you to turn around, just walking away. “ya got yer dumb necklace, le’s go.” 

He hears you huff behind him. You jog to walk next to him. He feels your gaze on him and scowls. “what’re ya lookin’ at?” He growls out at you. You scoff at him. “Why’re you being such a grumpy gills?” You ask, sounding slightly hurt. He growls again and speeds up. “‘m not a grump.” You chuckle. “I didn’t call you a ‘grump’, I called you a grumpy gills,” you say teasingly. He stays quite, still walking. He hears you sigh softly. 

The rest of the walk was silent. 

As the camp comes into view Sans starts to sweat. 

Oh fuck.

He could see Papyrus standing there, arms crossed, scowl in place and tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. 

He was hoping that you both would be back before boss. He shrinks into his jacket, clinching his fists in his pockets. 

He was fucked.

~~~

You were slightly confused. 

Sans had been acting weird, just off. He was acting grumpy for no reason, not that you could understand anyway. Maybe he just didn’t sleep enough? You didn’t know. 

Most of the walk had been silent and tense. You didn’t mind the quiet, you have come a costumed to silence a long time ago. The problem was that it seemed like Sans was feed up with you! He was acting like you stole his cat and gave it to his crush to win her over! 

It was upsetting to say the least. 

You really like him too. You didn’t know what you did wrong. 

Your thoughts fade away as you come closer to the camp. Papyrus was standing in the middle of camp, looking upset- well, more upset then normal. His arms were crossed and his foot tapping on the dirt with strength that made dust kick up slightly, his normal scowl in place, but with more fire. 

He was definitely mad. 

Maybe it was a skeleton thing, to be mad and grumpy out of nowhere. 

“SANS.” He addressee the skeleton walking next to you. “y-yeah, boss?” You glance at Sans to find him hiding in his jacket, a guilty and slightly fearful look on his scull as that red sweat stuff beads down over his forehead. “COME HERE,” Papyrus demands and Sans quickly speed walks over to him. You follow and stand a few yards away from them, watching their conversation with curious eyes. 

“IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, WHITCH I DO BECAUSE MY MEMORY IS IMPECCABLE, I TOLD YOU TO STAY AND KEEP WATCH UNTIL I RETURNED.” You tilt your head at his words. Didn’t Sans say that he got back before he left? Sans chuckles nervously. “y-ya did? it must’a slipped my scull.” You glance around the camp. “Hey?” You grab their attention, Papyrus’ head snapping over to look at you and Sans turns to you, looking relieved that Papyrus’ attention was no longer on him. 

“Where is all our stuff?” You ask, gesturing around the camp and the lack of bags. “THEY’VE BEEN STOLEN.” You pale, your eyes widening. “BECAUSE OF YOU,” he says and towers over Sans. “i-i didn’t think anything would happen,” he defends himself. “we’re in the middle of the fuckin’ woods.” 

You sigh as they start to bicker back and forth. You roll your shoulders, letting your backpack slip of and letting it sit on the ground in front of your feet. This is why you always keep your most important stuff on your person. You shuffle through all your stuff, taking inventory so you know what you’re dealing with. They both continue with their arguing as you look over your map for a moment, then nod to yourself and put it back in your bag. 

You put your backpack on and look to them. Papyrus was towering over Sans, screeching at him, and Sans was trying to keep up with the yelling match. You shake your head. Ok, that was enough. 

“OK!” You yell over them. They both look over at you shocked and questioning. “That’s enough,” you say sternly. “THIS DOES NOT CONCERN YOU.” He then turns to his brother and continues to scold him. You growl under your breath. You already knew what you were going to do, you had your plan. You could just leave them and be on your marry way, but you knew you couldn’t do that. You hated to admit it, but they (yes, even the edge lord) had grown on you. 

“HONESTLY SANS, I CAN’T TRUST YOU WITH THE SIMPLEST OF TASKS. YOU ARE SUCH A USELESS LAZY BAG OF BONES,” Papyrus says and you almost flinch. What the fuck? That was harsh. You look at Sans and he’s shrinking into his jacket, self hate and guilt clear on his fetchers. “Ok, knock it off. There is no reason to be like that, especially to your brother.” He scoffs. “I CAN TREAT MY BROTHER HOWEVER I PLEASE.” 

You falter. How can he be like that? His brother was, well, his brother! Not something for him to boss around and abuse. 

“Do you have any idea how badly it can effect a person to talk to them like that, calling them useless and stuff?” You knew, and it didn’t end well for the reviver. “HE IS WEAK, I NEED TO TUFFEN HIM UP.” You shake your head. “That’s not how it works.” You glare at him. “I think you’re just power hungry, you like it when you can make others feel bad.” Papyrus is about to shoot something back at you but is cut off by Sans. “don’t talk to my bro like that,” he says, his voice dropping, sending a shiver down your spine. You stare at him shocked, his eye lights were gone, leaving him looking more scary and intimidating. Papyrus looks to you with a smug grin. It quickly fades though and he looks back down to Sans. “I DON’T NEED YOU TO DEFEND ME!” 

“Why are you defending him anyway? He’s treating you awfully.” You argue and he shrugs. “he’s still my bro.” You look at the two of the for a moment. 

You throw up your arms. “Fine! Whatever!” You say exasperated. “I’m not your mom or your girlfriend!” Sans blushes and Papyrus scoffs. “I can’t tell you what to do! So forget it!” You walk past them in the direction you knew there was a town. 

You shove your hands in your hoodie pockets, hunching your shoulders. For a moment, you realize you probably look like Sans when he was being a grouch. You huff. Doesn’t matter anyway. 

When you don’t feel the presence of the brothers following you, you slow down and look back to them. “Well?” You gesture in the direction you were walking. “Are you guys coming?” Sans glances up to his brother questioningly. “AND WHERE DO YOU PLAN ON GOING?” You walk, they would follow you if they wanted. “There’s a town this way, and some farms on the way.” You hear footfalls behind yourself as you talk. “Hopefully we can find a car at one of the farms or something, and if not then there has to be one in town.”

Papyrus hums. You sigh. “Do you have any ideas on who stole our stuff?” You had a sneaking suspicion that it was the crack head you ran into, but you weren’t sure. You never assumed anything without full evidence. 

“it was the same guy tha’ jumped ya,” Sans speaks up, surprising you. You stop suddenly to look back at him. You watch him with wide eyes. “How do know?” He doesn’t stop walking, neither of them do, they just walk past you. You turn and catch up with them, walking with Sans on your right and Papyrus on your left. You notice how Papyrus moves to walk a step ahead and away from you. 

“his smell was all over th’ camp,” he says simply. You open your mouth and close it. You look at him confused. “What? How can you just-“ “monsters sense a smell is a lo’ better then ya’s humans,” he cuts in to your questioning. “i smelled the bastard’s smell on ya and recognized it at th’ camp, along with a bunch of others.” He talked about the crack head with a distaste. “YOU HAD AN ENCOUNTER, AND YOU JUST LET HIM GO?! WHY WOULDN’T YOU KILL HIM?” 

You turn to Papyrus. “I dunno about you two, but I’ve never killed anyone before.” You close your eyes and shake your head. “I don’t want to take someone’s life unless it’s absolutely necessary.” Papyrus rolls his eye lights and Sans looks at you with a unreadable expression. “WELL NOW IT’S BOTH OF YOUR FALT. YOU’RE BOTH IDIOTS.” You roll your eyes and grip your shoulder straps, your feet settling into a rhythm. 

The walk is silent for a long time, until- “ARE YOU SURE YOU KNOW WHERE YOU’RE GOING?” You sigh. “Yes,” you answer simply. “WE’VE BEEN WALKING FOR OVER A HOUR.” You glance up at the sky. The sun agreed with what he said. You guessed you had four or five more hours of daylight. “We should be coming up on the first farm soon.” You shrug and look back at Sans. “You alive back there?” His gaze meets yours and he nods. You nod back. 

He’s been lagging behind for a while. Papyrus was in front of you by a few steps and Sans was behind you about the same distance. Maybe he was on some kind of monster period? How would that even- ok. You decide to stop even trying to analyze it. 

You look ahead to find the brush and trees thinning out. You jog up ahead of the boys and stop where the woods open up to form a field. You scan the open area from the cover of the tree line. It seemed safe. There were no sign of life except the two horses behind a fence- Wait, horses?! You gasp softly and put your hand over your mouth. Sans is suddenly right next to you. “what is it?” He says, sounding ready to fight. You then feel Papyrus lean over you to look over your shoulder. “Horses!” You whisper yell. 

You start to jog over to them. It’s been so long since you’ve seen, let alone ride a horse. You miss your horse back at home. You tried not to think about the fact that all your farm animals and pets were most likely dead. You eventually get to the fence and put your feet on the bottom bar so you can lean closer to them. They were several yards away. You whistle and they start to trot over to you. 

There was a pitch black one and a brown one with white dotting over it’s fur. You pet the brown one, for it made it to you first. “Hey buddy. How have you two made it so long on your own?” You ask, not expecting a answer. After all, it was a horse. The horse nuzzles your hand and your heart melts. Awww, it was an affectionate one. You giggle lightly. The black one comes up to you, standing next to the one you were already petting. You reach out for then but it turns it’s nose up at you, successfully dodging your attempt to give it some love. You laugh. “Fine. Be that way,” you say teasingly. 

You hear the boys walk up. You don’t look back at them as you speak. “I think we found our ride.” You smile softly at the animals. Papyrus scoffs and you miss the soft look Sans gives you. You turn around and Sans quickly looks away. You don’t question it as you hop the fence. You hit the ground with a dull thud and get on the brown horse. You would ride bare back until you could get to the barn where there was probably riding gear. 

You grasp the mane of the horse and guide it so you can face the brothers with a big grin on your face. “Come on,” you urge them. Sans shrugs and squeezes through the bars so he doesn’t have to climb over. You chuckle at his laziness. Papyrus rolls his eyes and volts over with ease. 

You hold up a finger, signaling for them to wait. “I’ll meet you guys at the house. I,” you look of at the field with a excited spark in your eyes, “wanna test out the waters.” With that you tap your feet against the sides of the horse and you lurch forward. 

Dirt kicks up from the horse’s hooves as it starts of with a fast gallop. You hold on to the mane and hunch your back forward. You bounce along with the horse’s movements as the wind kicks up your hair. You smile wide as the force of the air makes your eyes water. 

You were planing on riding for a while. 

~~~

Papyrus watches you with his scowl in place as you road off. He scoffs and turns to look down at his brother. His brother was watching you with a look he’s never seen before. It somewhat reminded him of the look he would give when he would check out a female, but mixed with the look he would get when he was about to get some mustard. His eye lights were bright and fuzzy, his smile more relaxed and genuine. 

Papyrus scoffs again. 

He grabs Sans by the hood and the horse by the mane, leading them both over to the farm house. Papyrus stomps angrily with each step. 

That dumb human was distracting his brother. She was going to get him killed for Asgore’s sake! She was such a nuisance too! He wanted to get away from her soon, but another part of him saw that she made his brother happy. He wouldn’t admit to it, but he did want his brother to be happy. He knew his brother struggles with depression and anxiety, he wasn’t blind after all, and you seemed to help with that. 

But his brother’s safety came before his happiness. 

Maybe you helped with that, but he wasn’t going to risk his brother’s safety over happiness. His brother couldn’t go soft, being soft got you dusted. The fact that you were soft and let that guy that encountered go proved his point! There stuff got stolen because you didn’t kill him and because his brother was soft and went with you. 

Trouble just came off of you in waves. 

Papyrus came up to a gate and dropped Sans on the ground, opening the gate with the hand that just held the grimy hood. He leads the horse out the gate. He would rather a car, but he knew sometimes you just had to make the best of a bad situation. He would probably complain a little, but only because he didn’t want to seem like he was settling for the horse. Only the week settling for things, and he was the terrible Papyrus, he expected only the best. 

He turns to Sans, towering over him. “MAKE SURE THE ANIMAL DOSEN’T GET AWAY WHILE I SEARCH THE HOUSE.” Papyrus demands and Sans gives a mock salute. He rolls his eye lights as he walks up the porch of the house. 

~~~

You laugh, feeling more free then you have in a long time, but of course, you knew it couldn’t last for long. “Whoa,” you say, tugging at the horse’s mane. The horse slows down to a trot and you make your way to the open gate that Sans was waiting for you at. He stood there, holding the mane of the black horse smiling at you. 

You grin back. 

As you and the horse come to a stop in front of Sans, your smile just won’t go away. “have fun?” He asks teasingly, a bone brow lifted. You nod enthusiastically. “Hell yeah.” 

He chuckles, shaking his head. “yer something else.” You hop down off of the horse. “Don’t I know it,” you say and turn around to face him. You bump his shoulder playfully and you lead your horse towards the barn. There would probably be saddles in there. 

“Come on, boneboy, let’s giddyup,” you say in your most southern accent. You hear him snicker behind you, along with his soft padding and the horse’s heavy foot steps. 

Putting the saddles on the horses was a simple task for you. Sans watched you lazily from his spot on some piles of hay, making horse puns and dark jokes, making you pause your work with leather straps to laugh and send your own joke back. Sans seemed fine now. His grumpiness left and he was back to normal making jokes and flirting self. 

You didn’t want to ruin the light apostrophe with confronting him on it. And, honestly? It wasn’t your business. 

You caught yourself thinking about the future. You knew their plan was to separate as soon as they could, but was that what you wanted? You didn’t know. Their company was actually nice, especially Sans’. 

It was nice to have someone have your back, to make jokes with and ect. You found yourself enjoying the day, forgetting that everyone you love is dead and that you’ll most likely follow their example soon. 

You realize that you’re now dreading the moment you part with the brothers. 

You were now walking the horses back to the house where Papyrus was waiting for the two of you. “TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH.” You ignore his jab. “I assume you searched the house?” You say as you and Sans come to a stop just in front of the porch that Papyrus was standing on. “OF COURSE I DID. I’M NOT STUPID.” You tighten the strap on your horse once again. “Never said you were.” Papyrus scoffs and gets on the black horse. 

You hoist yourself up onto the horses back, the leather squeaking in protest of being stretched. You put your feet into the stirrups and grip the reins. Papyrus gets on the black horse and kicks off. You watch him for a moment before you look to Sans. Since you were higher up you had to look down to him, although he was still tall, meeting your torso in height. 

“Welp,” you start with a teasing smirk. “Looks like you have to walk.” He chuckles. “don wanna get on that beast anyway.” You gasp in mock offense and lean over to pet the horse’s head and talk into his ear. “He doesn’t mean it, you’re a lovely animal,” you coo. Sans laughs. “ya dumbass.” 

You reach your hand out to him to help him up. He glances back and forth from your face and your hand, looking uncomfortable. “You may not trust the horse, but you trust me, right?” You smile at him. He falters for a moment. “nah, i don’t trust ether of ya,” he says, smiling his normal relaxed grin. You hide your hurt by his mistrust with a laugh. “Ouch, you hurt me so,” you say jokingly, but truthfully. 

“Seriously though, you better get on, your brother is already way ahead of us.” He hesitates for a moment more before getting on, using the saddle as a grip rather then your hand. He situations himself and wraps his arms around your waist. He presses his chest to your back and your breath catches in your throat. He moves his head right next to your ear. “guess i can feel ya close like this at least,” he purrs and nips your earlobe with his shark like teeth. You sallow the lump in your throat and push the heat from your cheeks and from... somewhere... away. 

The heat he admitted was comforting and he was surprisingly soft to lean on. Probably due to his giant jacket.

The fog in your mind clears and you lean further into him, turning your head to look back to him. “And, y’know, so you won’t fall off,” you say with you most sensual voice. His fingers twitch and he falters. “wha-“

You snap the reins and the horse runs off towards Papyrus. “holy shit!” You hear behind yourself and you grin. His grip on you tightens as he buries his head into your shoulder. 

How cute.

You catch up with Papyrus and slow down and the two horses trot next to each other down the dirt road. 

The ride was nice. You made jokes with Sans, until Papyrus said to stop if you both wanted to keep your shins. You both whispered your jokes amongst yourselves quietly from then on. You even conversed with Papyrus some. He did most of the talking though, but that was fine. He was very passionate about everything he talked about, especially himself. 

He apparently liked Mettaton. A lot. You had watched some of his stuft and found it amusing. You thought the overly dramatic violence was silly, but over all funny. You had talked about him for a while. You noticed Sans had made more moves on you while you talked with Papyrus. Sans seemed to have a distaste for the robot. 

You also learned that Papyrus liked lasagna. You made the bitch lasagna joke and they were both confused. Sans apparently liked mustard. Like, to drink. Weird, but ok. Really fucking weird, but ok. Monsters were weird, you needed to get over it. 

You think you really got Papyrus to open up. He even stopped scowling for a few minutes! Although it wasn’t a smile, more like a normal ‘not mad, just ok’ kinda look. 

The ride was longer then it would have been if you were in a car, although, you did enjoy riding a horse again. And, you wouldn’t admit it, but you were extremely touch starved, so being in such close contact with Sans was nice. He seemed to enjoy it too, with how handsy he got. (You had to call him out on it a couple times, it which he would stop. For that moment).

Thankfully, one thing that horses could do that cars couldn’t, was go through the thick of the woods. So that cut the trip practically in half.

You bounced up and down slightly as you road into town with the horse’s steps, the sun shining with maybe a hour left before it set. Both horses hooves clicking against the cement as you three (five counting the horses) passed the small town shops. 

There were rotters here and there, but red sharp bones would pike them. From which brother they came from, you didn’t know. Nonetheless, it was a quiet town with few threats. 

Or so you thought. 

As you got a ways into the town, you heard the revving of an engine and shouting coming from behind you. 

You and the brothers turn your heads to the sound and an old pickup truck with rusting and chipping paint rounds the street corner. In the trunk bed was at least ten men, all armed with weapons, ranging from guns to garden tools. There was a driver, and in the passenger seat was the man that you encountered. 

Everything goes silent for a moment, and everything is in slow motion. All you can hear is your heart and the little breath you let out. 

You turn back to look forward, a steely look in your eyes. “Yaw!” You yell, snapping the reins and kicking the horse’s sides with your heals. And just like that, you can hear again, and boy, it was loud. 

Wind was rushing through your hair and ears. The men were yelling and there were guns going off. It takes you less then a second to realize that they’re shooting at you. Sans’ grip on you tightens, almost to the point of pain. You look over to see Papyrus riding next to you. A weight lifts off your shoulders at knowing he was ok and following. 

Ok, you needed a plan. And fast. 

Your brain clicks and you’re moving into action. 

You guide your horse to run right next to Papyrus’. “Get your brother!” You yell over the wind and gunshots (for a moment you’re thankful that their aim is terrible) over to Papyrus. Papyrus doesn’t hesitate to grab Sans by the hood and drop him behind himself on the horse. Sans looks to you with wide eye sockets. 

“what’re ya doin’?” You ignore him and look to Papyrus. “Meet me at the church on the other side of town!” Your eyes flicker back and forth, from the truck to Sans, then in front of yourself and back to Papyrus. Thankfully you remembered where it was when you looked at the map. “WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO?!” Papyrus yells at you, seeming skeptical. 

“I’m gonna lead them away from you two!” Papyrus scoffs. “HOW DO YOU KNOW THEY’LL FOLLOW YOU? AND THAT IS A DUMB IDEA, JUST SO YOU KNOW,” he says deadpanned. “They’re gross men. I’m a woman. They’re gonna follow me,” you say confidently. You look forward to see the street about to spilt off into two roads. You turn down the left one as Sans and Papyrus go down the right. “wait-“ You hear Sans yell, but a building obscured your vision of them. 

You glance behind you to see the truck follow you. You were right. 

You aren’t sure if it’s a good thing or bad. 

A bullet wizzes past your head and you duck lower on to the horse. They may be bad shots but everyone got lucky sometimes. You upholster your gun and turn to face them, good thing the horse could drive itself. 

You take a quick notice of the people. They were all white, very white. And hillbillies. Skinny pale men with garden tools. In any other situation, it would have made you laugh. 

You aim at the driver and shoot. 

You miss. You fucking miss. You growl. You rarely miss, and you blame it on the fact that you’re on a horse going about 30 miles per hour with a truck of crazy white crack heads following behind you. 

You take aim again, standing up off the saddle on the stirrups. You know the horse can’t run like this forever, you need to get them off your tail. But you hear the sound of a handgun, and you’re fine. Nothing hurts. 

Until it dose. 

Maybe a full 30 seconds after the gunshot, the pain hits you. Sharp burning pain blossoms in the fat of your side. You cry out and want to hold a hand to the pain, but aim and shoot at the driver. You hit him right in the forehead and the truck swerves off the road and into a building with a boom. 

You holster your gun and bring your right hand to your left side where blood is now seeping through your sweatshirt. You grind your teeth and turn to ride to the church. The horse slows down, panting and huffing, trotting the rest of the way. You wince with every movement, which is a lot when you’re riding a horse, and tears well up in your eyes. 

You push through the pain and ride the rest of the way. 

You get close enough to see the church. Sans was sitting on the cement steps looking at the ground, his leg bouncing up and down, and Papyrus was standing at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed, looking every which way. That’s why he’s the first to see you. 

“SANS,” Papyrus calls to his brother and walks forward. Sans’ head shoots up and his eye lights meet yours. 

The horse is still walking as Papyrus and Sans walk over to you. You’re leading the horse with your left hand as your right holds the wound on your left side. You’re laying, sprawled out on the horse. “THAT WAS A VERY BAD IDEA,” he says coming to a stop in front of you and the horse. His eye lights flicker to your wound. “AND YOU’RE HURT. OF COURSE. GREAT.” 

“‘S fine. Jus’ a scratch.” You grit your teeth. Sans comes up behind his brother and looks to you worriedly. Papyrus rolls his eyes and pulls you off the horse by your armpits like you weigh nothing. “Ow ow ow ow. Hurts. Pain. Ow.” Papyrus carry’s you to the church, holding you as far away from himself as possible. “DON’T BE SUCH A BABY.” 

Sans follows behind Papyrus as he sets you down on one of the benches inside. You close your eyes and feel someone take off your backpack and lift your sweatshirt over the wound. You grown and wiggle. “DON’T MOVE. SANS, GO GET SOME MEDICAL SUPPLIES.” 

All you hear is Sans jogging off before you drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, looks like the Reader is dead. The end. 
> 
> Kidding! Just kidding! Or am I? Ok, ok. You’ll find out next time. But I really like how this chapter turned out, I hope you did too. And it looks like Sansy is developing a crush on you, oh dear Reader~. 
> 
> What did you think of the horses? I love them and road them many times. 
> 
> And how would you feel if the crack head that you encountered was named Johnny? I think that would be funny. 
> 
> Anyway, please leave me your questions, suggestions and constructive criticism. I love hearing from you guys. 
> 
> Oh, and did you hear? I have a Tumblr. If you have any questions or suggestions for this story, or requests for others, then my ask box is open. https://novathenovsss.tumblr.com/
> 
> Love you all1 see ya next time!


	6. ~Update~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little update on what’s going on and why I’ve been gone. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: sad, depressing themes with mentions of suicide and self harm.

Ok so uhm...

Sorry I’ve been gone so long, it’s... been a ride. 

So I attempted suicide and landed myself into a hospital for troubled kids, ones that have serious mental issues, anger issues, kids that try to run away, and all that stuff. I was in there for a bit, crying myself to sleep every night there, making some... interesting acquaintances and watching some kids try to rip each other apart. A boy did some sexual things at one point and I had a full blown breakdown, flashbacks of something I didn’t want to remember. It was quite the experience. (I also have some pretty funny, and also very demented story’s sooooo if you wanna hear them I wouldn’t mind telling, but I don’t want this to be super long). 

I had cut myself many times before getting in there, and I still sometimes fall back on it... I even started something new, burning. I was not happy, with myself, my mental health, anything. 

I wanted to change my life. I did some stuff, started doing more art, got back into kickboxing, and overall, tried to do better by myself. And I’m still not all the way there, I still struggle to get though the day a lot of the time. It still feels like my anti-depressants aren’t working all that great. And I can’t get any sleep, so that sucks. 

Then when I tried to get back into writing, and guess what? I realized I couldn’t. I was having writers block, a bad one. 

But, I’m trying. I’m hopeful that I can get you guys the next chapter soon. 

It’s coming eventually, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was it, the first chapter. I hoped you liked it and will be back for the next one on the first Saturday of the month. Please give me your constructive criticism and your thoughts. Love you all!


End file.
